Team RWBY'S - Abandoned -
by AfroCat17
Summary: Team RWBY is getting a new team mate the only problem is that she a wanted criminal and they have to catch her oh how fun is that. Now follow team RWBY trying to befriend a criminal and try to survive the madness that come with said friend ( This is my first fanfic so yeah it's suck read if you like Oh and this a AU and some characters may be OOC and This start around Vol 2 )
1. Chapter 1 We going on a Girl hunt ?

Team RWBY and Team JNPR was heading to Professor Ozpin office after being call on short notice. " I wonder what Ozpin what us for he did call us on short notie " Yang said " I don't know yang maybe he need us for a dangerous mission and only need the best team ! " Ruby say " If so why Team JNPR here " Yang say with smug smile " HEY " Jaune Yalled out " What " Yang said like nothing happend. When both team got to Professor Ozpin office he was sitting in his chair and Goodwicth by his desk they both was look a screen with a picture of a girl with a eye patch and at same time had on steampunk like glasses to hide her eye.

( Ruby POV )

" I don't know Ozpin i don't thing it a good idea to send them out to get her " Miss Goodwicth said " Get who " i said i look at the picture of a girl with a eye patch and steampunk glasses on " Oh Ruby good you all here let get to why you all here as you see i need your guys help to get some one " Ozpin said " Why is that can you or miss Goodwicth get her " Pyrrha ask " If you don't mine me asking "  
" Well miss Nikos if it was as easy as that you guy's not be here now would you " Miss Goodwicth said " Sorry ".

" It ok Pyrrha to answer your question better we could but we are to busy and think of this as a test as you see here in this picture this girl name is Silver Ore Ingot " Ozpin said. I look at the picture better The girl had silver hair with on side some what covering her eye patch on her right and what you can see of her eye's you can see behind the eye patch there was what look like burn mark there was another picture of here With her glasses and eye patch off and man do she look scary her right eye was completely gone with a big scar where her eye would had been and here left eye sclera was completely black but her lride was yellow and purple mix " Silver Ore Ingot a weird name if you ask me " Weiss said " And she look mean " Jaune said too.

" And familiar for some reason " Blake say " Well you may had see her on the news because she is wanted " Ozpin said " But why do you what us to get her ? " i ask " Well you see i think we can use her here at Beacon Academy " Ozpin said " What can a wanted criminal do here if you don't mine me asking ". " Well Weiss Silver here is strong and if we can get to be on are side it will help us alot " Ozpin push some button on his desk and pull up some more pic's and info of Sliver and started reading out loud " Name Silver Ore Ingot Age 15 Semblance is unknow many say teleport when fighing her but still don't know if it true or not Species Faunus " At the i can see Blake more alert when saying she a faunus " Unknow what type animal faunus she is angin many say she a dragon and some say kangaroo cause of her tail " I look at her picture of her fighing and see her useing her tail it stand on it to kick some body her tail is brown and at the tip was grey hair look like a kangaroo tail " Fighting style is all over the place she fight hand to hand and with weapons she mostly fight hand to hand Weapons She got nine weapons that we know of four hand gun's that she called HeadShot SharpShot BanBan and PewPew Don't ask me why" picture's of four hand gun's pop up on the screen and like her glasses they was steampunk like two of the hand gun look like you need to light them like a cannon to get them to shoot.

" Two giant hammer one can shoot two cannon ball out of them one normal cannon ball and one explosive cannon ball and the second hammer one side shoot out smoke bomb's and she called them " Ozpin took a minute " pain and pleasure " Picture's of two hammer pop up both look alike but one of the hammer had two button on the bottom " OOOOoooooh Ren look at the hammer's do you think she let me use them " Nora said looking at picture's of two hammer like kid at a candy shop " No nora " Ren sample say " Aww" " Anyway's as i was saying two hand claw's thing called back scratcher " picture's of Silver pop up of her fighing with umm back scratcher where do she come up with the name's for her weapons they 7.5 in long silver blades like claw's on her hand's " and last of her Weapons her cane that is a sword " And picture's of a silver cane pop up it look like a normal cane with a gold wolf head on top the next picture is the sword out of it cane.

" What no stupid name to go along with it " Weiss said " Oh it just called Wulf with a u and not a o " angin where did this girl get the name's " And as for background nothing much all we got on her is she was once part of the white fang " Angin i look up at Blake she look surprise maybe she know her when she was in the white fang " And that she close to roman torchwick unknow what to kind of relationship they have" Ozpin finish reading the info and turn to look at us " Ok one she got NINE weapons plus all of then got weird name's Two how can we trust her she close to torchwick what make you think this is a good idea sir! " Jaune omost yelled out " Plus she was in the white fang sir " Blake add on " true true " Ozpin said leaning in on his desk look at her " But you see we need this girl is she on are side we may learn something on torchwick and his group "

" Well Team RWBY Team JNPR we still need to try to get here on are side i have a feelling that she can help us in the future " Ozpin turn his chair to look out his window and throw a folder over him " Here is Silver info and where she may be i what both team to try and bring here "  
" Ok Professor Ozpin " And with that we left.

( At team RWBY room )

" I still think it a bad to bring a wanted criminal to school " Jaune said with his hand over is head " I hate admit it but i think Jaune right " Weiss said she was laying on here bed look at the info we had on silver along with Blake Yang was up on here bed look down on us on the floor " I mean look here it say lead a pack of beowulf to a group of Huntress's and huntsman's all to stall back one of her gun they had from her " Weiss yelled out " Man all for a gun then angin i would be piss too if some one took Ember Celica from me too " Yang said " Look Professor Ozpin what us to try to get her on are side maybe if she on are side she can give us some info on roman torchwick and so on "  
I said " That another reason she closd to torchwick for all we know they maybe lover " Weiss yelled " I don't think so it say she 15 here and he like 25 i think " Yang said with a blank face " Well then whatever " Waiss give up and turn over " Look guys it say here she like to hide in forest and wood's her favorite place to hide is called grimm Wood's " I said look at info " grimm wood's what kind of name is that " Jaune said " Oh grimm wood's is a wood's full of grimm like Beowolve's , Creep's , Death Stalker's and King taijitu's OH and there a legend that there a all White nevermore that protecting a cave in a mountain many try to see what in the cave but none of the ever make it to it Oooooh " Nora said with a flashlight up to here face to add to the spookiness " Nora turn the light back on and stop scaring Jaune " Ren said looking at nora " A-Am n-n-not scard " I look over at jaune holding on to Pyrrha for dear life and Pyrrha looking like she win the lottery or something.

"Ok look i say tomorrow we go look for here at grimm wood's that her favorite place to hide and if she not there we look somewhere else ok " I said look at everone in the room " OK " " Ok let get to bed we got a long day for us tomorrow " And with that team JNPR whan to there room and i turn the light off " Night guys" 


	2. Chapter 2 We find Silver

( Blake POV )

"Night Guys" I heard Ruby Say to everone once everybody was asleep i sat up on my bed i can't sleep "Silver" i said to myself where do i know that name from i know it did not hear it from the News like Ozpin said I got up from my bed and exit the room i need to walk this off or something i don't know why i know the name somewhere i may had know her in the white fang but i don't know they all had mask on i look up at the moon "I better get back befor anyone know i'm gone" .

~ TimeSkip Cuz i'm lazy ~

( Ruby POV )

"Well we here" I say to everone we arrive at grimm woods sometime ago we not eveing in the wood's yet we can hear all the grimm's Gowl's and Rowr's "Are you sure she may be here why not look in a different wood's you know with no grimm" Jaune said looking pale "The info on her say this her favorite place to hide my guess is that with all the girmm's no one will go in there or just give up"  
i look at the info folder that i brough with me and look back at the woods it not that big but there a mountain in the middle of the woods it not too big we can climb if we need too.

"Ok guys let go" I yelled out as i run to the woods "RUBY WAIT" Weiss yelled out but it was too late i was gone i pull out Crescent Rose and put to Scythe mood and cut any grimm in haft that attack me.

( Weiss POV )

"RUBY WAIT" i yelled out for Ruby but she didn't hear me "Ugh Ruby i was going to tell you that we should be quiet you dunce" i sometime wonder why was pick to be the leader "Hey don't be a drama queen ice princess Ruby know what she doing" Yang said as she slap me on the back almost making fall "Hey" "What" Ugh "Let just go befor she get herself kill"

( ? POV )

" RUBY WAIT " Someone yelled out i slowly open my eye " Ugh who yelling don't they know it like ..." i look at my watch " Oh yeah by watch is dead "  
i push myselft up of a tree branch i was sleeping on " Why was i sleeping on tree branch again ... Oh yeah i was drunk " i jump off the tree branch i was on and look around now who was yelling don't they know it a bad idea to be yelling in grimm woods well not my problem if they get killed as i was walking off to my mountain i heard some one yelled " JAUNE LOOK OUT " i look up at the right time to see a some dude flying in the air in a tree

( Jaune POV )

"Let just go befor she get herself kill" Weiss said as her Yang and Blake run into the woods to catch with Ruby " Um ok guys let go too " we all run tothe woods and not even five seconds in we was fighting a pack of grimm a Death Stalker pop up out of nowhere and used it stinger to hit Pyrrha but she block it with her shield i was too busy to notice a another Death Stalker behind be " JAUNE LOOK OUT " " Wha-" too late i was hit in the chest by it stinger sending me flying in the air D j Vu anyone i smack in a tree "Oooww My everthing" " Hey are you dead if your dead can i steal your stuff"

I look over my side to see a medium brown girl with shoulders long silver hair with the right side cover her eye wearing silver two tailed suit with dark grey woman suit pants and SteamPunk glasses with dark lens so i can see her eye's and i think she have a eyepatch on but i can't tell and she got on a black and silver top hat tilted to the left "Wha- NO i'm alive" I said to her " Well boo that suck's" She turn away from me and i just notice she have a long brown tail with gray hair on the tip ... wait a minute "Hey are you Silver ore ingot" She stop and turn her head " Who's asking " she said to me " Me and my Team and friend's are look for you are Professor Ozpin what to have a word with you"  
"Well sorry to break it to you blonde boy but am not going anywhere" she said and with that she turn to walk away again but Pyrrha , Nora and Ren come out of some bush.

"Jaune are you ok" Pyrrha say to me " Yeah am ok but hey i find Silver look" I pont over to there right to silver "Am not Silver am uuummm am Gold" Said with a small smile " Wait you are Silver Oh or are you her twin Gold ?" Nora said looking closdly at Silver "Ok back up" Silver push Nora face back " And sure Silver want that way"  
She point to her left we turn to see Team RWBY there "Um what did we miss" Ruby said looking confused we turn back to silver only to see was gone " Wait where she go!"  
"Where who go" Yang said coming over and helping me up " Silver i found her she was there a second ago" " Wait she say she was Gold " Nora said looking confused now "No Nora she was lieing" Ren said to Nora.

( Ruby POV )

"WAIT SHE WAS HERE AND DID NOT STOP HER" I yelled at team JPNR "Hey i was smack in a tree and Pyrrha , Nora and Ren just got here not long when you guys show up" "We know we seen you flying in the air that how we found you" Blake said looking at Jaune.

( Silver POV )

That was closd i was hideing in a tree not that far from the teen's "We know we seen you flying in the air that how we found you" i heard from some one that voice i know that voice anywhere i turn my head to look at the group and see HER "KITTEN IS THAT YOU" i yelled out i was now standing up on a tree branch out in the open they all turn there's head to where i was standing " Oh Kitten it is you how have you been i think the last time we meet was trying to kill each other hahahaha" " Are you talking to me"  
Blake said pointing a finger at herself " Well yeah don't you remember me Kitten"

( Blake POV )

" Well yeah don't you remember me Kitten" I was looking at her closdly " No and don't call me Kitten" "Aw Kitten don't remember me oh how sad aboo ahoo" Silver Said fake Crying into her hand's she making me mad now " How to you know me " i said to her " Well it no surprise you don't remember me i did hit you in the head with a bat" she said look away " What!"" I SAID I DID HIT YO-" "No i mean what to you mean you hit me with a bat" i was now confused she did look familiar but we try to kill each other she hit me with a bat what going on " Well if you can remember maybe this well" she said grabing something from her neck she pull a small rope with a ... red...horn on it " Oh the way you looking at this i think you remembeing this horn it from you litte bullfriend is it now" She said moving it back and forth i.. i remember now i look at her with bright eye's "B-b-But your dead" " Nope i'm alive and kicking and befor i for got who your friend's" "Blake you know her" Yang ask looking at me " Yes sadliy"  
"Oh yeah me and kitten go way back we on the same team at one point but i quit and i guess you did too kitten " i just stare at her " I take that as a yea then"

( Silver POV )

"Hey get down here " Some girl with white hair said to me i jump down from tree i was inand look at her " Make me " i said looking at her "Well you did jump down did you not "  
she said with a smug smile" Whatever you got my attention now blonde boy said you guys wanted me so what?" i ask " Well we here to ask you come to Beacon Academy with us " said a red head girl " And why should i go litte red " i said to her " It Ruby and-" " OH yeah blonde boy said something about a Professor Ozpin right " i turn to blonde boy " It Jaune and yeah " " Well normally i say no but i well go if you can catch me "  
"Wait why" Said Blake " Well Kitten i been bored and seeing you again made my day and that don't happen that much now a day" i said to her " Hey Hey Hey wait can we get back to where Blake said your dead " Some girl with blonde hair to us " Oh that well you see " i pull up my necklace with the horn to show then again " This litte horn is from her bullfriend"  
"He was not my boyfriend" Blake gowls at me " I never said he was all i said was bullfriend any way's " i look back at them " I got this by riping it of he because we got in a litte fight and i had my back turn too Kitten there and she stab me in the back thank you by the way i hate rain now because you now" i said looking at Blake who was looking down at the ground.

" Am sorr-" " Don't say it i don'e want to hear it let the past stay in the past" i said looking at her " But i still hate you a litte so yeah any way back to me now. Now if you want me to go with you You all have to try and catch me " i said looking at them all " Easy " said blondey " Ha oh and if you do found me you have to fight me" i said " Again easy " blondey said with a smug smile " If you say so oh and SMOKE BOMBS" " Wha-" befor shr said anything i throw some somke bombs out and run of " THAT CHEATING "  
i think blondey said " Don't care"

( Yang POV )  
" THAT CHEATING " I yelled out " Don't care " i heard her say when the somke die down she was gone " She so dead when i get my hand's on her" 


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Punch

( Weiss POV )

Once the somke clear that dunce Silver was gone "She so dead when i get my hand's on her" i heard Yang say "Now what too we do she gone and now he have tofind her again!" I yelled this is not my day "I say let's split up that way we may find her faster that way and when one of us find her we just call out or something" Ruby said "I think that a stupid idea to do we a woods full of girmm's and if we call out that we'll just bring more girmm's over to use" i said looking at Ruby "Oh i know how about we us our scrolls then how about that" Nora said hopping up and down like a idiot "Good idea let go" Ruby said and like that everyone speed off "Wait what if we run into girmm's alone"  
i yelled out to them "JUST BE QUIET THEN" Yang scream out that dunce if she keep screaming like all the grimm's be here faster whatever i run and jump on a tree branch i may be safer up here then on ground i jump and ran to each branch keeping a eye for that sliver hair dunce.

As i was jumping in the corner of my eye i though saw a silver blur by me i stop and turn my head to if that was her or i was just seeing thing ... nothing as i turn back to keep running i see silver in front on me looking for something or someone i was about to use Myrtenaster to freeze by her feet " Where the hell is it i need to get it back befor anyone of those idiot's do come on think which tree was i sleeping in COME ON THINK THINK Thin-" ... she was banging her against a tree what did she lost AND WHO SHE CALLING A IDIOT THAT B- but befor i can finish what i was thinging she notice me and turn was a big red mark on her forehead "Well Well Well look what the cat dragged in"  
she said looking at me i think "What?" what is she talking about "Oh you not Kitten sorry am a litte dizzy who are you"Kitt- oh she mean Blake " I'm Weiss Schnee and you are coming with me" i said pointing Myrtenaster at her ready to shoot her but she jump down and kick the tree i was in making me fall on face "Oow" "Sorry there snow white but you have to beat in a fight to make me move".

She run up to me spinning around useing her tail to hit me in the side i hit a tree that was behide me i got up "Hey i was not ready" i said "Don't care" she said running to me i move just in time to avoid her tail and use Myrtenaster ice to freeze her tail to the tree "Hey" she yelled out "Don't care" i ran at with Myrtenaster pointed at her she move to the side causing me to hit the tree again but with Myrtenaster stuck to the tree bark i try to pull it out but i got elbow in the side AGAIN knocking over she broke out of the ice's and grip Myrtenaster "HAHA EN GARDE" she said standing in a fencing pose ugh is she serious right now "Give that back NOW" i said as i got up "Why don't you make me snow white"  
She stick her tongue out at me "UGH WHY YOU" i use a glyph to put under her she look down to look at it "What the heEEELLLLLLLLLL" launching her in the air i making her drop my weapon.

( Blake POV )

I was running on tree branches when i heard someone yelled out i look up to see ... Silver in the air what the fu-

( Weiss POV )

No one touched my stuff i grip Myrtenaster and look up just in time to see Silver land once the dusk clear up she was still down i walk over to her and look down at her "DON'T Touched my weapon AGAIN got it" i said to her "I'll keep that in mind" she said befor she did a backflip with twist endding up hitting me with her foot but i block it this time i use a glyph to launch me with full speed and spin the rapier to fire she jump out of the way but i still hit her tail "OUCH That was my tail" she turn to look at her to find the tip of it on fire "Oh come on why is it ALWAYS my tail" she just put it in her mouth too put it out "Eww thats just nasty" i said what is wrong her "Whatever drama queen you the one who let it on fire" She ran up to me and throwing a punch's my way "Stop moving so i can hit you" "Wha-NO" i yelled out at her right when she was about to throw a punch a again i use Myrtenaster and hit her in the side stoping her and use a glyoh to stop her from moving and use Myrtenaster again putting it back to ice and freezing her feet and tail.

"Now it look like i win" I said looking at her "Ha look again litte lady" i head a voice behind me i turn and see silver i turn back to see the ice see was there but not her "But how" i said can she make clone's of herself like Blake or something in a blink of an eye she was in my face "Well that's a secret" she punch me in the stomach making me hunch over and griping my head and kneeing me in the head sending me into darkness.

( Silver POV )

Owww why did i use my bad knee to hit her once the pain in my knee was gone i look down at the unconscious girl Weiss was it i don't remember or realy care all i know is my knee is now killing me and i now have frostbite on my tail and it burnt too oh happy me "now where the hell did i put my cane at" i said to myself as i walk away from the unconscious girl but the damn voice in my head tell me to stop "Damn it why now"  
i turn back to the girl and pick her up damn she heavy i look around looking for somewhere to put her or hide her from the girmm's think think think i look over to my right to see a litte cave i walk over to the cave looking in it to see if anything was in there good nothing i put the girl down by a rock and walk out of the cave and move a big rock over the cave opening "There she safe happy now" i said to myself and walk off to find my cane

( Ruby POV )

When i was running i head someone yelled i didn't see who or what it was i was going to go see but i seen something shiny in a tree i walk up to tree and look up and see a cane? what a cane doing in a tree i kick the tree to see if it fall out of it and it did fall on my head and something else too "Ow that hurt" i pick up the cane it was a litte heavy it was a light silver wait a gold wolf on top ... wait is this Silver cane i look at the botton of the cane to see a balck soul with a face the eye's was orange and like cat's eye's and a grins was pointy teeth's with a x over it maybe her symbol i look over to the other thing that hit me in the head it was a gray flask with the same symbol on it i pick it up too and open the top and smell it but quickly move my head back man it got a real strong alcoholic smell to it alot stronger then my uncle but the info on her say she 15 she WAY under the drinking law i put the top back on it befor i get sick from the smell ok i got Silver cane and flask wait didn't the info say she realy REALY hate when people take her stuff maybe i can use this to get her somehow "Where the hell is it Dusk damn it" i heard someone say i turn my head to my left and see a black top comeing my way that must be Silver i quickly move behide a bush and stay low "Oh come on where the hell it my cane" Yup it silver she was looking around for her cane wait what about her flask.

"Bloody Hell i need a drink" She put her hand in her front pocket "What the NO NOT YOU TOO" she open her pocket to get a batter look in it "SON OF COME THE HELL ON FIRST MY CANE NOW MY FLASK JUST KILL ME NOW" she yelled out there we go as i watch her i notice the tip of her tail was burnt and it look like it was forzn too somehow wait did Weiss fight with her i was about to come out but i heard Yang voice's "THERE YOU ARE YOUR SO DEAD" i look over to see Yang running over to her ready to hit her but she use her tail to stand up on it and kicking Yang in her stomach ooo ouch that gotta hurt "Yeah no i was only joking about killing me now thing" Yang got back up "Yeah but am not" Yang said as she ran to Silver ready to punch in the face Silver quickly move her head to the right to avoid punch both Yang and Silver did this for sometime be for Silver use her tail and knocking down and griping her foot with her tail and throwing her into some tree's "YANG" i yelled out Silver turn her head to look at me "What there more here now oh yeah let party now" Silver said put her hand's up and doing jazz hand's i ran over to Yang " Yang are you ok" i ask "Yeah am fine that was nothing" she said as she got back up " Wait hold on THAT MY CANE AND FLASK GIVE THAT BACK NOW" Silver yelled at me "Nope" i said popping the p part "Yes" she said back "Nope" "Yes" "Nope" "YES" "...Nope" "Why you litte shi-" befor she finish Yang take the opportunity to punch her in the face Silver went flying back hitting and brokeing like three tree on her way "Ha that what to got" Yang said laughing.

"YANG we need her alive" I hiss at to Yang "Oops" was all Yang said i was about to yell at her when team JPNR come running in with a king taijitu with Nora on top of it "OH HEY GUY'S" Nora yelled to us as she got up and slam down her hammer on the king taijitu head killing it "Uuummm" Yang and i said as we look at her and the JPNR Ren just look up at us hunch over trying to get air in his lungs "Don't Ask" was all he said o..k i turn back to where Silver and she was now just gitting up her glasses was borke and one of the len's was gone "NO don't it ok don't worry about me am fine" she said looking at us she look over at team JPNR and the dead king taijitu "Not going to ask" just then Black come in on this "Did i miss something" but be for i can tell her anything Silver ran to Yang and spining around and hitting her with her tail and griping one of her foot with tail again and jumping up and spining like a boarbatusk in the air and slaming her into the gronud and landing on her hard "PAY BACK YOU BITC-" be for she can finish Yang puss her off of her Yang hair was now on fire and eye's blood red i look over at Silver as she got up and notice some blonde hair in her hand "Oh no" was all i said thing are not looking good.

Silver Symbol : view/19327303/ :


	4. Chapter 4 Silver and Gold

( Silver POV )

I was on what her face back but she puss me off "Ow" i said as i land on my butt i look up to her to see her hair on fire and eye's red as blood "Why do i have a bad feeling"  
i said to her but i quickly roll over as she fire a shot at me "Talk about hot haeded" i said pushing myself up from the ground "Hey riding hood a sweetheart and give me my cane"  
i look over to Ruby was it? "Why should i" she said to me "Well let see miss hot head is shooting at me" i move haed over as a another shoot pass me "And i realy would like you LIVE"  
i loud out the last part as i move again over as Hot haed try to punch me "Nope if you give up and come with us then i'll give it to you" Ruby said with a smirk this little "Fine fine just give me my cane AND my flask" "Ok" she toss my stuff over to me i catch my cane and use my hat to catch flask "Oops did i say fine i mean Nope" i said to her "HEY YOU LIE" she yelled at me just as miss hot head come running at me i pull out my sword and block her punch.

I puss her of and aim for her she move to the right out of my line of sight and punch me in my face sending me flying into a tree she then shot her weapon i use my sword to block only to have to break my blade "HEY YOU ASS" i yelled at her but jump up as she slam her fist into the tree behind me breaking it in half i use my tail to smack her in the face then grip but the foot with my tail and throw her in the air i grip my what left of Wulf and was about to run off again hoping to get away from then but nope Ruby had a scythe aiming it at me "Where to you think you going" she said to me "Well you know anywhere but here" i kick up some dusk in her face "MY EYE'S" just as i going to run but AGAIN i was stop by Blake "Oh come kitten let me go" i was about to grip her but all i grip was her shadow clone and felt a burning pain in my back and went flying into the mountain making a crater where i was.

( Yang POV )

Silver just throw into the air i look down as i see Silver try to get away but ruby jump in front only to have dusk kick in her face she cover her face saying some thing i was still to high up to hear anything Oh she so dead when i get back down i turn to face the ground and aim at her with Ember Celica just as i see Blake block her way again i land right behind her and ran up to her with her back still faceing me "Oh come Kitten" i heard her say right when i punch in the back sending her into a mountain making a crater "Ruby are you ok" i ask her as i run to her "Yeah Yang am fine i just some dust in my eye's" she said as she try to get the dusk out of her eye's "Well i say what a lovely day we have here" i turn to the voice to see Silver with a dizzy look on her face and i think i see little flask's and star's around her haed and she have some black stuff going down her head is that her blood? "Why ello there my lady what a lovely day we having are we" she said tipping her hat to me still looking dizzy then just fall face down to the ground "She out cold" Nora said poking her with a stick "Nora stop that" Ren said "Ok now what to we do with her" Jaune ask "Well we should call Ice quenn to tell her we got her and then tie her with some rope or something so she don't try to run again" I said "I try to call Weiss sometime ago when you and Silver was fighing but she didn't answer her scroll" Blake said "Wait when i was spying on Silver her tail look like it was burn and frozing at the same time i think she and Weiss got into a fight" Ruby say as she walk over to Silver to pick up her tail and she was right her tail look like it was burn and frozen over "Man her tail is heavy" Ruby said trying to not to drop the tail "Blake tie her up with your rope quickly"

I said to her "Ok" Blake walk over to her beginning to tie her quickly "Done" she step back Silver was still out cold i walk over to her and being to shake "HEY WAKE UP NOW HEY WAKEY WAKEY" i scream in her ear she wake right up screaming out "I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS MOMMY" see was looking panic this the first that i notice her eye's i wasn't paying that much attention to her when we was fighting but her eye is all black but her iris that was yellow and purple mixed she stop looking panic around for minute and her face went blank "You didn't hear anything" she said "Right anyway where is Weiss" Blake ask from the side looking down at her "Who" "Weiss she got on all white dress" i said looking at her "Oh you mean Snow white the girl that give frostbite and burn my tail why should i tell you" she said looking to her right to hide her face with her hair and i let out a gowrl and grip grip her hair to turn her back to face me and again i notice she was wearing a black eyepatch with a creep soul with a red x over it mouth to cover a big scar that was going down her face where she got that from? "Because if you don't i'll feed you to a beowolf"  
"Oh no don't feed me to a scary beowolf miss Hahaha like that going to make me talk" she laugh in my face.

Why you little shi- "OH OH LET ME BREAK HER LAG'S" Nora said lifting up her Magnhild "Nora n-" "Ok Nora go at it" i cut Ren off "YAY" Nora jump up and slam her Magnhild down but Silver roll over just in time "WHAT THE HELL DON'T KILL" she scream out looking like she having a heart attack "Then tell us where is Weiss or i let Nore finished you" i said with a evil smirk "Fine you hot headed crazy lady" she yelled at me "Just help me up and i'll take you to her" she said looking away "Wait i said to tell us where she is not to lead us" i said look down at her "Look do it look like i can run from you guys am all tie up you broke my only weapon i had on me" she said still not looking at us "Fine" i lift her up over my shoulder "Hey am not a bag of potatoes put me down woman" she yelled at me "No just show us with way" "Ugh go straight there a opening then make a right there will be a little cave there with a boulder covering the opening" we made are to the cave Silver said it was and she was right "Why is there boulder covering it" Blake said "I put it there to keep girmm out of it" Silver said looking over my shoulder at the cave i drop her down "Oow dick" i hear her say as i walk over to the boulder and try and pick it up what the why can't i lift this "Hey did you do some thing this boulder" "Hello Yang is that you" i hear Weiss voice behind the boulder "Weiss it that you" i yelled to her "No it's a girmm OF COURSE IT ME YOU DUNCE" Weiss yelled at me "Am stuck in here and i can't move this boulder" Weiss said "I can't move it too" i said back "Move you all weak" Silver some how got up and puss me over "Hey" "What" she but her tail under the boulder and puss up the boulder and quickly slide and put her under the boulder and did a headstand holding the boulder up with her feet's "Was that so hard now get out befor i put it back down" Weiss quickly ran out befor Silver can put it back down and got up "How did you do that i try everything to move it" Weiss said looking at Silver "Easy i pick it up it not that hard you just weak" Silver said sticking her tongue ... wait ... what "You have a snake tongue" i said looking at her tongue "And you don't" silver said "No it just weird what kind of faunus you" i ask her "A mutt" was all she said

( Silver POV )

I need to get out of here i need to think "Ok now that we got her let head back to Beacon" Ruby said NEED TO THINK FASTER ... wait Loki am so stupid why did not thinkof that befor i just need to get in a opening or try to lose Ruby and her friend's "Hey i'm not done with you"  
Weiss said to me "What to you want Snow white" i said looking at her that got her piss "MY NAME IS WEISS and i want a rematch to are fight" "Weiss now is not the time we need to get back to Professor Ozpin with Silver now" Blake "Fine but i still want a rematch she knock by kneeing me in the head and put me in that cave with a boulder covering it!" "Whatever Snow white you should happy i didn't leave out in the open for a grimm to eat you" i yelled back at her "..." good she stop talking i can feel Blake eye's burning in the back of my head i turn to look at her "What Kitten"

( Blake POV )

"What Kitten" Silver turn to me i gowl at her "Why" was all i ask "Why what" she said back "Why did you do that the Silver i know would have just left her there to die why did you help her" Silver look down at the ground hiding her face now that she can't hide her face behind her glasses she be easy to read her face "Cause" was all she say am not going to get anything with her Silver know how to keep mouth shut when she want to i still don't like this "Let go" i said pussing her "Am going am going" she said when we got to a open Silver started to run to the middle of the opening "HEY GET BACK HERE" Yang yelld out Yang ran to catch up with her Silver started to whistle "LOKI HERE BOY" she scream out Yang was about to catch her "SCREECH" a loud screeching noise was heard we all look up i don't see any thing then a large cloud come flying down ... Wait that no large cloud. 


	5. Chapter 5 Why Me

( Ruby POV )

Yang was chasing Silver when she started running out of nowhere and started to whistle "LOKI HERE BOY" she scream out who Loki "What is she doin-" i was cut off by a loud screeching noise "SCREECH" i look up to see a large cloud coming down but as it got closer i notice white feathers and a mask on it no way it can't be wait no way a all white Nevermore landed in front of Silver hiding her "SCREECH" it let out a loud screech looking at us with big ... green eye's wait what "Wait so it real!?" Jaune yelled out "Guy's meet Loki my little baby~" Silver said come out behid the Nevermore looking up to it "Loki be a dear and help Mama out" the Nevermore bent down and grip the rope on Silver and rip it off and throw it some where "That a good boy" Silver was scratching the Nevermore behid it's mask "That thing a baby"  
Jaune said looking at the Nevermore "I hate to see the diaper" I said how on remnant did she get AND train a Nevermore.

"How did yo-" Weiss was cut off by Silver "How i got Loki now that secret too" she said looking at us "Now it was nice meeting you all Oh and seeing you again Kitten but i think it time form me fly Loki baby~" the Nevermor- i mean Loki bent down and grip by her suit and throw her up in the air Silver landed on Loki "Bye Bye" she said as Loki was about to fly but i use my semblance and jump up just as Loki was in the air i grip onto his claw's "RUBY" i heard Yang scream out for me i look down and now notice how high we was Yang , Weiss and Black and team JPNR look like ant's up here i look back up it look like Silver and Loki didn't notice me Loki was flying up by the mountain wait Nora said there was a cave at the top of this mountain are we going there.

( Yang POV )

"RUBY" I out for her why did she do that "Come on we have to go get her" I said as i try to climb the mountain but keep falling back down to the ground "Yang STOP we can't climb up there it will take us day's to climb that mountain" Weiss say as she come up and help me up "BUT WHAT ABOUT RUBY WHAT ABOUT HER" i yelled at Weiss my hair was on fire and everthing turn red "Look Yang Ruby stronger than you think she be fine and we just need to go back to Ozpin and tell him what happened here and Nora said there a cave at the top of the mountain right Nora "YES" See" Blake said trying to calm me down it work alittle "Fine let go" as we walk back i look behind me "Be ok Ruby"

( Silver POV )

As me and Loki was flying up the mountain i look down as i heard someone scream out Ruby " What the " i don't see anything whatever in a minutes we was at the top of the mountain as Loki was landing i heard something fall off of Loki " What th- " but before i can speak " Ok where the hell am i " life hate me that Ruby kid was up here now oh happy day for me " HOW THE HELL YOU GOT UP HERE " I yelled at her " I jump on the nevermore claw before you guys got to far up in the air " She tell me so that why Hot head was screaming out " Ok it was nice of you to come and see me but it time to go like NOW " i was going to push off the cliff but she keep moving " Will you stop moving so i can push you off the my mountain " I yelled out " What no and what to you mean your mountain " She said to me " Ugh i got a headache now " Man this girl why won't she just go away " Look girly if you don't go now am goin- " i was cut off again as she pull out her scythe and aim it at me AGAIN " NO you look if you don't come with me i will ... i well..." She was looking down thinking of something to say Oh i see not real killing type i smirk " You what kill me " She froze Bing go " Look here i'll be nice and even get Loki to bring you down to your friend's there AND not kill you " I snap my fingers and Loki got a hold on her scythe and pull out of her hand's " Good boy Loki now give " Loki throw over her scythe to me " UGH What the hell is this made of Rock's or something ".

Man this heavy " HEY GIVE THAT BACK " she ran up and try to get back her scythe i just hold her back with mt foot to her chest " Nope now you can A: Let Loki here drop you down to your little friend's OR B: I'll tie you up and push you down off a cliff well girly~ " i smirk at her she just stand there thinking " I don't have all day here- " " I think i pick C: Kick your butt " She say cutting me off " Wha- UGH" She kick me in my bad knee making me drop the scythe " WHY YOU LITTLE LOKI BITE " i yelled out to Loki. Loki was going to bite her but she jump out of the way and put her scythe around his neck " NO WAIT "

( Ruby POV )

" NO WAIT " I heard Silver yelled out to me i had the nevermore head with my scythe around it neck " Now hold on here Umm Ruby was it yeah Ruby look here let talk about this " she say to me even with out her glasses i can easy tell she abit scared " Ok let talk then how about you come with me and i won't kill this Nevermore here " I said " Oh come on that cheating there riding hood and here i was thinking that you don't like to kill " " I don't care if it cheating and i don't like killing PEOPLE but when it come Grimm's that another story there " She looking ever more scared " Man i hate using my semblance " She said to her self " What are you talkin- " before i can finish she was gone in a blink of an eye " Wha- " and again in a blink of an eye she was in front of me she grab my head and slam my head to her head making me let go of my scythe " OOWW " i look back up to see her gone agan then i felt a hand grab my arm and twist it up and pussing me down on the ground " AAOWW " i turn me head alittle to see Silver on top of me and maybe it was that i was dizzy by her headbutting me but i thought i seen her eye was a clock at first but then everthing was black again " Ok girly look like like li.. " She was slowly closeing her eye " Shit this why i hate using my semblance too many time a day Loki lay down " She move off of me and Loki lay down on top of me now " GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMB BIRD " i yelled out look over to Silver seeing that she was on the ground " Hey are you ok there " i said to her she look like see dying she turn to look at me " Who me yeah am fine i think ...zzzzzzz ".

And she out great i got a nevermore on me and the only one can control it out cold "SCREECH" i look up at Loki and see sadness in it eye's looking at Silver Wait sadness but grimm's can't feel can they Loki move it head over to Silver and poke her with it's beak is it worry about her this is not normal grimm no grimm i seen ever show sadness OR being worry about anything or anyone at that Loki got up off of me and walk over to Silver pokeing her to try to get her up but failing "screech..." i got up but fall back down that headbut of her was something i got back up this time not fall i look over to Loki laying by Silver " Hey there it's ok she just Umm Sleeping " I said coming alittle colse to Silver and Loki with my hand out Loki got up ready to attack me " EASY Easy there easy boy it ok Loki " Loki did't move at all still looking like it will attack me " It ok Loki i will help calm down easy " Loki back up alittle as i got closer to Silver i move her over to see her face and see if she ok " See am a good guy " Loki calm down and was just looking at me up and down "..." i look around to see if there was a cave like Nora said there was but i only see a ... door?

I look back at loki " Stay " i got up and walk over to where my scythe was but Loki was not haveing it "SCREECH" Loki jump up and grab my scythe and hold it up " NO bad Loki give it back wait NO NO LOKI " Loki just push me down with his claw and throw my scythe over the cliff " NOOO " i ran over to the cilff to see Crescent Rose falling down hitting some rock on the way down i turn to yell at Loki only to see his face in my face " Ok ok i get it no weapons got it " i move back over to Silver " Ok let get her to the door " as i got down to drag Silver by her hand's " OH DUST SHE HEAVY ALITTLE HELP HERE " i yelled at Loki who just grab one of her foot and move her by the door " Thanks " i open the door only to get tackled down " Ugh " " Grrrrr"  
i look up to see a BIG dog on top of me " Umm nice doggy " i said hopeing not to get kill by a dog " Screech " i look over to Loki and see him look down at the dog.

The dog hope off of me and walk over the Silver sniffing her " You think you can help me move her in Doggy " I said to the dog i can see some dog tag on it maybe i see what it name is i walk over to the dog " It's ok umm boy " i slowly move my hand to his Tag's the dog was to busy looking over Silver i look at the tag to see " Kat what? " The dog turn it head to me " So your name is Kat " Kat bark at as in saying yes " Ok then Kat you think you can help me mover her in the cave " Kat only bark at me and grab Silver by the collar of her suit and drag her in the cave i pick up her tail and feets and help at best as i can once when we was in i turn and close the door and turn around to look in the cave only to see a living room and a kitchen to the side and three more door's and a big bookshelf " oh wow " i look over to see a blue sofa ok i just need to move her there i pick back up her feets and tail and Kat help me move her over to the sofa " Ugh there now what " i look over to Kat who was pulling a blanket over her and laying down by her " Ok i'll just look around then " i walk over to the first and open it to see a huge bed with ton of pillows and blankets man you can have like ten people on that bed to she need that big of a bed i look to my right to see a big tank with branches and sand on the botton i walk up to it how many pet's do she have i tap on the glass of the tank to see it anything will pop out nothing i look closer only to have a HUGE spider jump out of no where on the glass " AAAAA " I jump back.

With me hand over my heart " OH MY DUST " i walk back up to tank to see the spider closer that think was a big as Zwei it was black and orange and it look like it got a seven on it " Ugh i hate spider " i said as i back up and turn back and leave i open the second door to see a normal size bed this time with orange blanket and pillows nothing much in this room may be a guest if she get any here i turn and go to the last door and open it just a bathroom with a huge tub again why so big it look like ten people can get in it at the same time i closed the door i look over to Silver she still asleep i walk to the front door and open it. It was getting dark out i look over to Loki to see him in his nest sleeping away " Man how will i get down from here now Silver modt likely kill me whan she get up Loki may not help me even if i did help Silver alittle" i turn back and closed the door i walk in her kitchen i hope she don't mine if i get something to eat i open the fridge to find beer can's and cat food? do she got a cat too i look over to see if there was a cat anywhere but nope nothing i move the cat food to see if there anything i can eat there fish and more fish and let see oh more fish i closed the fridge door ok nothing but fish in there what about the cabinets let see umm more cat food and dog food pills? i look the pills seeing it pain medication and fish oil pills and some pills for your back oh ok i put back her medication and got back to looking for food let see oh here we go some potato chips " Bark " i jump and look over to see Kat with a dog bowl " Oh you wan't food too boy " " Bark " i pick up his bowl and put some dog food init and put it back down " There you go Kat " Now the he not trying to kill me i can see what breed of dog he is look like german shepherd mix of some kind i walk back to the living room seeing Silver still out cold i walk over to the bookshelf to look at some of the books she have let see wow most of the book's is about Dust's i put down the bag of chips and grab one of the book as i pull it " STOP RIGHT THERE! " 


	6. Chapter 6 NO TOUCHY TOUCHY

( Silver POV )

" Who me yeah am fine i think ... " And this is why i hate using my semblance... "Bark" Ugh what Kat must want food or something i get it later but as i was about to fall back to sleep i heard food being but in Kat bowl wait what is dad here "There you go Kat" someone said no dad don't sound like a girl last time i checked i slowly open my eye to see that am at home in my cave i puss myself up i was on my sofa with one of my blanket on me i turn in time to see Ruby about to pull down a book of my bookshelf wait NOT THAT ONE "STOP RIGHT THERE" i yelled making her jump "OH DUST you scared me" she half yelled at me "Don't care why the hell are you in my cave and touching my stuff" i said to her i got up but fall back on my sofa "Oh my head" Damn it am to weak to get up "Hey are ok there" Ruby ran up to me too see if i was ok she was about to touch me "NO TOUCHY TOUCHY NO" i jump over the sofa but then remember my head.

"Oh bloody hell my head" i fall back down on the floor again Ruby ran to me but didn't try to touch me "Hey stop moving am trying to help you" Ruby said to me " What why i was trying to kill you not to long ago and now that i think about it how did you got Loki to get off of you before i pass out i told him to sit on you" wait did she kil-  
"He got off of me to check if you was ok then he throw my scythe over a cliff and anything happened to it i swear" Ruby said looking piss off at me "Haha swear what you just said you got no weapon here" "And you too weak to fight back" She said back to me "Well i got my pets who i know will love to meet you" "Who Kat he like me now" She said as if she win "Just because you feed him do not me he like you Kat attack!" I yelled out Ruby just stand there waitting ... still waitting ... " Kat? " i look over to Kat still eating his food "KAT YOU LAZY MUTT GOT OVER HERE NOW AND ATTACK HER" Kat just keep on eating "You little shit WELL i still have loki!" "He too big for the house" Ruby said "... I still got Lucky 7!" "Who?" even know my head hate me rigth now i got up and run in my room and fall face first by Lucky tank "Ow" i got up and open his cage door "Wait you mean that spider!" Ruby who was now at my door "Oh yes and he just love meeting new friends right Lucky~" i turn and see Lucky coming out of his tank and hop on to the floor "Now ATTACK" Lucky turn to Ruby and ran to her "AAAAAAAAAAA" Ruby scream out and Lucky jump up and tackled her and started cooing ... Wait what "GET IT OFF OF ME I THINK IT LICKING ME EWWEWEWEWEW GET IT GET IT" Ruby yelled out "NO LUCKY NO LICKING JUST EAT HER WHY DO ALL MY PET SUCK!" Lucky just coo's some more i just give up i walk over to Ruby and Lucky and pick up Lucky "Damn spider can't do anything right" lucky just climb up on top of my head and continued to coo "Wait is the thing going to kill me or what" Ruby said.

Now just getting off the floof "Do it look like he was trying to kill you damn spider can't kill thing that i wan't it to kill" i walk out of my room and sit back down on my sofa "So are you feeling ok?" Ruby ask "No all my pets are lazy or dumb and you are in my cave touching my suff and my chips!" "Well sorry i was hungry and what about your cat?"  
"What cat i don't have a cat i hate cats" I said to her "But why do you have so may can's and bag's of cat food plus alot of fish then" Ruby ask me so nosey "The fish's are for Lucky to eat and the cat food is for ummmm Loki yeah Loki" I said see don't need to know why i have it "Ok what now" Ruby ask "Well you can jump off a cliff for me that will be nice of you to do" I said to her smiling at her "Nice try but no but you can help me by flying me back to beacon academy?" She ask with a puppy face "Yeah ok and when we get there all your friend's can beat the hell out me AGAIN" I yelled at her "And even IF i wanted to i can't my back hurt like hell right now and i don't like you" Just then Lucky jump off of my head and onto Ruby who was now sitting on the sofa with me "AAAA GET IT OFF" "Will you stop screaming he not trying to kill you" Ruby just froze up "Ummm what is he doing" Ruby ask "He sleeping on your lab dumbass" "Oh" Ruby slowly put her hand on his head "You know he kinda of cute when he not running at you" "What ever now puss him off and go get me my back pill's in the kitchen cabinets" I told her "Why should i and why not say please" "Easy it your fault my back is in pain and again i don't like you" "Fine come Lucky get off" Ruby got Luckt off and go into the kitchen to get my pills and come back "Here" I take the pills and got up and walk to my room "Am going to bed you sleep onthe sofa and tomorrow i'll fly you out and drop you at what was it bacon academy?" "No it beacon academy and do you mean drop me off there not just drop me" i just closed my door on her.

( Yang POV )

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO NOTHING" I yelled out at Professor Ozpin why the hell do was do nothing when the crazy silver have my baby sister "Well Yang Ruby can hander it her self and we have to wait tell Ironwood call back to see what to do" Ozpin said "UGH Let go guy's" me and team WBY walk out of his room and back to ours room "We have to get Ruby back" i said as i hope on my bed "You heard Ozpin said we can't" Weiss said on her bed " I hate to say it but she right Yang we can't just go get her" "Wait don't you and Silver know each other maybe you know how to beat her right? " I ask Blake " I don't know i only know her when we was in the white fang even then all we did was fight with each other and she never lose" Blake said look down on her bed "Why not just tell us all that you know about her then maybe can got some thing from it" Weiss said " Well when we in the white fang she was adam right hand men she was at his side almost all the time even know she was young then most of us she was still stronger then us but mostly lazy she will do what adam say but when it come to us would she will ignore us she never talk that much the only time she'll talk is when she bugging us or trying to start a figth with us" "So what you saying that she only listen to who ever the boss is or some thing" i ask

"No she'll some time ignore him too some time but when the white fang gone bad she stop listening to him i would hear them fighting some time about how we gone bad and we need to go back to how thing was then one day i guess she snap because when we was all on a mission she some how got him alone and attack him if i haven't heard scream out for help he would be dead when we got there Silver had rip off one of his horns and was about to end him she had her back to us so i guess she didn't see us yet but be for she kill him i stop her by..." "What what did you do Blakey " i ask wait didn't Silver call her a backstabber did sh-" I stab her in the back i didn't want to but... she just a kid then yet she was..." "Ok you can stop if you want" weiss said to her "So we still got nothing on her to help us how abo-" "WAIT why not just call her she may still have her scroll on her" Blake said "Your right let see" I said as i try to call ruby i hope this work.

( Ruby POV )

"I BURN" I jump up off the sofa when my scroll went off "What the" I look in my pocket to see my scroll light on i quietly take my scroll out "Hello Yang" "OH MY DUST RUBY ARE YOU OK ARE YOU H-" "Yang be quiet Silver is asleep well i think she is" i look over to her door to see if she heard Yang yalling but didn't see her open her door " Ruby where are you " i can hear Weiss in the background asking "Am in Silver house up on top of the mountain" " Can you get down from there or even get out of there?" Yang said " Well no Silver Nevermore is blocking anyway out of here and the only way down is to jump of the mountain but that ok" "HOW IS THAT OK!" Yang yelled out again "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE" I heard Silver yelling out from her room "N-nothing just talking in my sleep that all" i said back to her "IS THAT SILVER TELL AM GOING TO KICK HER AS-" "Yang stop yellin-" BANG "EEK" my scroll was shot out my of my hand i turn to see Silver with one of her gun in her hand pointing at me " Sleep talking uh"  
Silver said to me she walk closder to me still having her gun pointing at me once she was closd to me she put thr gun to my head " Look am trying to get some sleep and if i hear you again am not going to bring you back to that academy got it and if i hear you again i WILL kill you GOT IT!" " Yes" i said to her " Good because tomorrow going to be a long day trust me" She back up " Now go. to. SLEEP." then she slam her door.

"Yay now i need to get a new scroll" I said to myself "SLEEP" "EeK sorry"

( Yang POV )

"IS THAT SILVER TELL AM GOING TO KICK HER AS-" BANG " Hello HELLO RUBY ARE YOU THERE!?" I yelled out "What happened" Weiss ask "I don't know i heard a gun shot and then her scroll stop working you don't think Silver shot her right?" I ask Blake "I-i don't know" Ring Ring " Uh " i look over to my scroll to see a message for a unknow scroll i pick up my scroll and open it " Yang it me Ruby i got Silver Scroll i just what to tell you am ok and Silver said she will drop me off at the academy tomorrow so be ready i think she up to some think i need to go bye" I read out loud so Blake and Weiss can hear "Well you heard her she'll be here tomorrow we need to tell Professor Ozpin now" Weiss said as she get up "You right let go" I said as i follow her out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7 Here we go Again

~ Oh umm hey am AfroCat17 or just Afro if you like i guess this is my first author note so yeah just what to answer Reviews will just one cuz i only have one and sorry am late i did not see that i have a revie on here plus all i do on here is read and post fanfic so yeah ... ~

xXWarrior-AngelXx

No you don't sound dickish that fine as for my grammar yeah i know it bad and it suck am just new to this writing thing and as for reading more Fanfic most of my day is reading fanfic but i still suck at writing but am just doing this for fun and am surprise am still making this fic so yeah thx for the revie and tips.

~ Ok so let get back to the story ~

( Ruby POV )

I was sound asleep on Silver lumpy sofa when i felt a foot on my back and then the rocky floor of Silver cave house " Oww what was that for " i said as i push myself up off the floor " It time to get up riding hood plus that for useing my scroll last night " Silver said to me " Wait how did you know that i use your scroll " Oh no how did she find out! " You forgot to delete your message on my scroll to umm.. " She pull out her scroll real fast " Oh to someone name Yang and she message back : Don't worry Ruby we going to tell Ozpin right a way : And bla bla bla bla ".

She close her scroll and i just now notice that she have two big hammer on her back with gun's as well " Now be a dear and hold this " She hand me a end of a rope that is ... sticky eww " Why is this Rop- " but be for i can ask she spin me around wrapping the sticky rope around me " What the Eww what are you doing and what is this stuff "  
" That rope " Silver said as she push me out of the door " No i mean what ON the rope " " Oh that is super glue " " WHY DID YOU PUT SUPER GLUE ON THE ROPE THEN ON ME!"  
I yelled at her " Easy that because i have no idea how to tie Hell i don't even know to tie my shoes that why i only wear boot's ".

Wait what " How do you not know how to tie stuff " "Ugh stop talking now Loki up " I turn my head to see Loki in front of me he bend down and grab me by the back of my hood "HEY let go you overgrown pigeon" but he didn't listen " HEY DON'T CALL MY LOKI A PIGEON YOU RAT " Silver yelled at me " Well sorry but i don't like Grimm picking me up " i yelled back at her " This going to be a long day i can feel it in my bone's ok Loki down and let go " Loki lay down as Silver walk on his wing to get on his back as soon as she got on his back he jump off the mountain going straight down " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " i yelled at the top of my lungs but befor we can crash i saw my scythe sticking out on the side of the mountain then Loki pull up " HEY Can i have weapon back please " i turn to her and ask " Uh what " Silver turn to the monutain " OH the thing no Let go Loki faster "  
" Bu- AAAAAAAA " befor i can even say anything else Loki speed up in flying this would be cool if not for the fact the am in the mouth of a Nevermore and keep being hit by bug's too.  
Ewwww

( Yang POV )

" Ok what are we going to too when Silver and Ruby get here " Weiss ask Ozpin as we walk out if the school " Well i don't really know " " !WHAT! " we all said to Ozpin as he just calmly sip his coffee " WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW " i yelled at him " Yang calm down we don't know when Silver and Ruby are coming so we may have some time to thing of what we can do befor thay get her-" Blake was saying befor she was cut off by Ozpin " They here " We turn to see ... nothing " Umm Ozpin i don't see anyone " Weiss said to him " Look up " he said as he sip his coffee we look up to see that white Nevermore with Ruby in it mouth " WE YOU STOP TALKING OR I'LL TELL LOKI TO DROP UP " i heard Silver yelled out.

Silver Was standing on the Nevermore back looking piss off " RUUUBBBYYY " I yelled out as i run to where the Nevermore was landing but stop when i seen that Ruby was cover in dead Bug's " YANG PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE " Ruby yelled out to me i was going to run over to her but jump back when i giant hammer come slaming down when i was " No can do there hot head " i look up to see Silver standing on the hanger bar of the hammer looking down at me " YOU " I growl at her " Oooh~ someone miss me " " YOU LITTLE SHI- " I got up ready to beat the living hell out of her but stop whan she pull out one of her gun's on me " No no no if i was you i would stop " i was about to say why when she move her gun to point it at Ruby head " Or riding hood here get it of you know i can have my Loki here eat her too " She smille at me " Well sweetheart what will it be " " ... " i don't know what to do " You must be Silver right " i turn to see Ozpin standing by me " Yes and you may be " Silver ask " Am professor ozpin of beacon academy i was the one who send my students here to get you " " OOoooh you the guy they was talking about me meeting and so on "  
" Yes in deed now that you here do you thing we can talk "

Wait what do Ozpin just thing she going to just stop what she doing and talk to him " No can do sir am here for one thing and one thing only " " And that is... " Weiss ask " For you all to leave me ALONE and if you don't leave me alone your little friend here is as good as dead " " DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER " I yelled at her " Watch me Hot Head " " What about a bet " we all turn to Ozpin as he continued to talk " It easy we play a game and if we win you will let Ruby go and come with me and talk but if you win we will leave you alone forever but we would like that you still let Ruby go even if you win " " Ummm " Silver hum to herself " Are you Crazy we can't do that what is she cheat or trick us some how " i almost yelled at Ozpin what is he thing right now.

( Ozpin POV )

Umm I forgot to put creamer in this well to late now.

( Silver POV )

A bet that not bad they leave me alone now that be good Oh i got it " Ok I'll do your game BUT i what more if i win Not only will you stop bugging me and yeah i'll let the little bug go too and i want all the dust your school have so PinHead do we have a deal or no deal " at that point i see his eye twitch at calling him pinhead " What no deal professor Opzin why don't we- " " Deal " he said " WHAT "  
everbody yelled out at the same time and turn to Opzin " Good Loki let go " With that loki throw Ruby over to her friend's " Oww that hurt " " Oh stop your boo oohing your not dead " i said to her " Oh Ruby are you ok your not hurt are you she didn't hurt you did she if she did i'll kill her! " " Um hello am right here you know " And at point she was on fire again and with blood red eye's " YOUR SO DEA- " Opzin step in front of hot head " Yang stop we made a deal " he turn to me now " Now Silver the game we playing is simple we'll playing hide and seek but with a twist if any of my students here find you, You two will fight and if you win you get what you want and if we win well you should know " " UGH Not again with the hide and seek " Ruby complain " Ooh i love that game where are we going to play this fun game my good sir."

~ SomeTime Later ~

" Well this is new " We was at a cliff with launching pad i thing that what it is i don't really care at this point " Now are you ready to start " Opzin said as he sip his coffee " yes " " Yeah let go " " Ready "  
" Yes sir " " Yeah what ever hit the blood button will ya-" but be for i can say more i was in the sky " AAAAAAAA I WASN'T READY FOR THAT YOU AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS" I yelled out.

( Opzin POV )

" I WASN'T READY FOR THAT YOU AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS " I heard Silver yelled out at me " You said you was "

( Blake POV )

I landed on a tree branch and look up too see Yang , Ruby and Weiss fly by " Where Silver sh- " i was cut off when i see her falling in a open field i quickly move to where she falling when i got there she was throwing stick of tnt's at the ground when they hit the ground huge chunk of the ground come flying up to Sliver she quickly land on one and started to hop down one by one tell she land on the ground perfectly " HA and that how you land perfectly and my aunt say i can't land on my fee-" but befor she and go on a huge chunk of the ground landed on her That got to hurt.

( ? POV )

" Ummm i got a feeling that niece of my did something stupid " " What make you say that " my brother ask me " I don't know she your daughter " i said back to him " WHAT TO YOU MEAN BY THAT "

( Silver POV )

I hate my life right now i lift the damn chunk of the ground that landed on me and throw it over to my right " Watch it " i turn my head over to see Blake " Oh well looky here look what the cat dragged in how it going Kitten "  
" ... " " Not much of a talker just like old time uh well who care know let get this over with " i grin at her i pull out my hammer off my back " As you wish " wait what i turn my head to see Snow queen " Wait when did yo- "  
befor i can go on i see a bright light under me i look down to see.. " Oh not aganAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " note to self KILL her.

( Ruby POV )

I was hoping tree to tree when i heard a yell i look up to see ... " Silver " i said to myself " I HATE YOU ICE BICH- " then she hit the ground owch i ran over to where she fall to see her face first in the ground and Blake and Weiss was there too " Hey guy's you found her " I yelled out to them thay turn they head " You know what i REALLY hate you " We turn back to see Silver up and about " Am going to kil- Ow OW " she was cut off when two of her hammer fall on her head " OWW Why the hell is there pain when you get hurt that am done " She quickly got her hammer ready for a fight " You know what it not fair you " " What to you mean not fair you dolt " Weiss say to her " Easy three vs one now that not fair let make it a little bit easy now " Just then Silver a loud whistle wait a ... a ... whistle " SCREEEEEEECH " just then Loki landed right behind her just like before Oh man " Just one thing before we fight Kill my Loki and I'll kill you in a slow and painful death " Silver raise her hand up to her face and long silver blade knife pop out of her hand's i guess that would be her back scratcher weapon " Fight " 


	8. Chapter 8 This is NOT hide and seek

Super Bad Fighting part

( No one POV )

" Fight " Silver said then ran straight for Team RWB and swing her hammer at Ruby who jump out of the way and pull out her scythe that she got back before the game started she landed behind Silver hammer just then Silver flip a small cover over her hammer handle with a red button on it and push it the lid of the hammer fly open shooting a cannonball out of it hitting Ruby in the stomach " RUBY " Blake and Weiss Yelled out and run to her but Loki come flying down throwing down his feathers at them almost hitting them Blake and Weiss move out of the way just in time before getting hit " Ugh it ok guy's am ok- " Ruby was cut of my Silver as she swing her two hammer back and forth at her " Yo keep your eye's on me riding hood or you'll end up like before but you Dead " Silver slam her hammer on Ruby but was block by Ruby scythe " Hey no killing that was one of the rule that what professor ozpin said " " Oh yeah oops ".

Well Silver was distracted with Ruby , Blake ran up and did a jump kick on Silver back pushing her off of Ruby she fire her Variant at her Silver move almost not getting hit but was hit in the back again " OoWw Dick " Silver quickly move out the way before getting shot again and lift of the ground using her hammer she slam it to the ground jumping on top of it not be fore hitting a new button on her hammer again next this Silver is being rocket up with her hammer " LOKI UP UP " Silver yelled outto loki , Loki look up at Silver and fly up grabing Silver with his Claws and going higher up then letting go of Silver letting her skydiving " What are thay doing " Weiss ask out loud just then a Silver shot out a cannonball and spin real fast hitting the ball with all her forced sended it Down before Sliver can fall down to the ground with the cannonball Loki come back grabing and going back up " Wait what th- " Weiss was cut off whan the cannonball.

Slam in the ground making a big explosive " TAKE COVER EVERONE " Ruby yelled out to her team.

( Yang POV )

" Where is she Where is she " i was out loud to myself as i run thru the forest looking for Silver when i find her she so DEAD " SCREEEEEEECH " i stop what i heard the screech looking up to see if there was a nevermore coming but i seen nothing " Ugh stop bird's " I was about to start looking again whan a bid BOOM was heard i look over to see a explosive oh dear i quickly ran over to when the explosive was only to see a big and i mean BIG crater " What the hell happend here " i ask to no one as i was looking i heard the screeching againg and look up to see that damn Nevermore i was about to yell at it when something Catch my eye a ... a... Red cape " RUBY NO " i was running over to her cape when the nevermore landed behind " Well look who here what take you so long ... uh Hello any one there ... "

( Silver POV )

" Hello... " What the hell why she not doing anything " Hey you ther- " " YOUR DEAD " wait what she turn around to me with fire hair and blood red eye's again with tears in them what the " yo what with you are you o- " i was cut off with a fist slam into my face sending me into Loki " Ugh *cough* what the hell was that fo- SHIT LOKI UP " Loki fly in time be for hot head can shot him " YOU KILL HER "  
what " Kill who what the hell are going on about " i was going to say more but again i got face full of fist slam into my face again this time i can't get up " *cough* WhAt ArE YoU Do *cough* " i was cut of with she grab me by the neck " Ugh *cough* lo *cough* lok *cough* " i can't even talk " SCREEEEEEECH " Loki come fly down slaming this girl off me " AIR MY ONE FRIEND now that i got air in me WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU " I yelled out to her " what worng with me ... WHAT WORNG WITH ME YOU KILL RUBY " wait what i mean i throw a cannonball bomb at her but i seen her and her friend's got cover " Wait i did not kil- " again with the punching and hurting i was send to a tree this time ok is it me or are there three of her now " I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU- " "YANG STOP AM OK "

( Yang POV )

Wait " RUBY ?! " I turn to see ruby running to me " Yang stop she didn't kill me see we got cover before the bomb wh- " "OH RUBY YOUR OK" " YaNg I nEeD aIr " " Well i see you don't care about us too " i look over to see Weiss and Black coming out if a tree trunk " Oh sorry guy's " " Ugh Why the hell are there more of you " we turn to see Silver

( Ruby POV )

" Oh dust Yang what did you do to her " Silver was well she look dead she was cover in bloods with some black stuff in it too " i may have thing she have kill you and um yeah " i ran to Silver helping her up " Hey no touchy touchy now you and your twin can piss off you damn ..." and she out " Well i guess we i win " Blake said as she come over and help me with silver body " Yeah but i feel sorry for her you know Yang " i look over to Yang " What i didn't mean to at first i mean i was thinging she kill you! " " Well i thing you may have kill her come on let get her back at the school ".

~ Time Skip ~

( Silver POV )

I hear people talking " She will be fine for the last time now go to bad " " But but- " " Go " " o...k " ugh peole are loud ... some time past well i thing when i open my eye's it was night time " Where the hell am i " " Your in beacon academy nurse room how are you " i turn to see ummm ... " Who are you again " " Am professor ozpin and it look like we can talk now not like you be going anywhere " oh happy me.

( Ruby POV )

" Bla Bla Bla I was Bla Bla Bla " i was falling asleep in professor port class again when Weiss hit me " Oww " "Stay up and listen " she sais to me ugh i hate this class " Bla Bla Bla Bl- " " WILL TEAM RWBY COME TO MY OFFICE PLEASE " the school speakers when off " YES Wait i mean ok bye~ " i quickly got out of that class before anyone can stop me and was front of professor ozpin door " Hey wait up Ruby " " Oh sorry Yang i just wanted out of that class room " " Yeah me now let see what Ozpin want "

( Blake POV )

As we walk in we see professor Ozpin and Miss GoodWicth and someone else too talking " You see here missy " " You see here Missy " Miss GoodWitch was talking or yelling if you ask me to who ever was there with them the person there was copying her in a mocking voice " You young lady stop right now " " You old lady stop right now " " UGH " " UGH " " Uumm did we got here at a bad time " i ask " Oh team RWBY no it fine i wanted to talk to you about your new team mate " Ozpin said " Wait we gettin a new team mate really who is it " Ruby ask now hoping up and down the person in the chair turn it was ... " Oh Ello there team mate " " SILVER " we all yelled. 


	9. Chapter 9 Team RWBYS

Bad word's at the end

( Ruby POV )

" SILVER " We all yelled out " Like professor PineHead said am your new team mate what you don't like me of something " Silver say as she spin around in her chair she was sitting in " But BUT but wah why " Weiss was blaing on and Yang was look like she was frozen and Blake well i don't know she look mad and frozen " Well this is is ...  
AWESOME " I yelled out " WHAT " my team yelled " Am sorry i thing am going crazy well crazy-r but what did you say " Silver ask me i just run up to her " I said this is awesome we can be friend and we can turn you good and we can- " Silver cut me off by putting her flask in front of my face " OH DUST WHY I THING AM GOING TO BE SICK " i quickly back up before i get sick " Work ever time anyway what did i say about touching ME " Silver say to me " Young Lady no alcohol on school ground and you are way to young to drink alcohol " GoodWitch said as she try to take Silver flask but she just slap her hand away " No touchy TOUCHY I SAY and piss old hag this is my i got it from my two big sisters for my birthday last year i thing ... i don't know i'm bad with the past ".

" Why you little don't call me a hag you brat now give that here right now " " Give that here right now " Well Silver and GoodWitch fight we turn back to Ozpin " Um Sir why is she going on are team ! " Weiss ask trying to keep her cool " Well Miss Weiss when we was talk i ask her to join the school with some time later she said yes but she was only going to join if she be put on this team as for why i don't know she didn't tell me " Opzin explain " But but but " Weiss when back to saying but again " What Weiss trying to say is BUT why us last i know she try to KILL US " Yang said " Like i said i don't know " Opzin said again next thing we know a chair was thrown out of the window we all turn to see Silver and Miss GoodWitch staying there " SHE DID IT " Silver yelled out pointing at GoodWitch, GoodWitch look like she want to kill Silver and so on " Not that over you all can go back to your class's now " Ozpin said Aww man i was hopeing we didn't have to go back " Ok " we all say and turn ready to leave " See you later Team mate " Silver said as we leave

~ School Skip cuz am lazy and don't know what to put here ~

" Men i can't believe Silver is on are team " Yang said out loud " I know why did she want to be on are team in the first place " Weiss said next " I don't know but i think she up to something " and Blake last " I don't know guy's but who know's we can get her on are side and with her help we can stop any bad Guy's she may know like i don't know Romen! "  
I said to them " Look Ruby i know you see the good in almost ever one but i don't know about this for all we know she can be spying on us for Romen " Blake said back to me well she is right maybe Silver just sp- " Yes Daddy i know i know " We all stop " Is that Silver why is she in are room right now " Weiss said " Sshh she talking to some one " Blake said we all got close to the door to try and hear Silver talking to who ever " Look Daddy i know am not happy about it too but i made a but- : WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BETTING YOU KNOW YOU BAD AT THAT : You know am going to go deaf with you yelling at me : I DON'T CARE : Look daddy all i have to do is get myself kick out of this hell of a school and am down easy as that : With your luck your be back later to night : Tell auntie to go die please : WELL YOU TWO STOP IT ok baby girl but if you need any thing just call me ok me and your aun- : Pass : Ugh me and your uncle will help you out ok : Ok da-... " It got quiet we try to get closer we all was on the door at this point " What are you guys doing " some one ask us " Sshh " we all said to who ever then the door open we all fall down with be being at the bottom of the dog pile " You guys are nosey you know that " we look up to see Silver looking down at us " Eeh um hey " i try to play it off cool but yeah " Ooh so you guy was spying " we turn to see who it was " Nora what are you do- oh hey guys " It was Nora and Ren just got here most likely looking for Nora " WAIT YOUR GOLD or is Silver i forgot " Nore yelled out pointing at Silver " Silver " was all she said before turning back in the room " What with all the nose guy's me and jaune are studying ... Well trying too " Pyrrha ask as she open her door " Wait what are you all doing ? " " Oh um well ... We got a new team mate ".

" What really who " Jaune ask poping out of nowhere " Well come in and you all can meet her well you know her but she um just come in " i said as i push everbody off of me.

( Silver POV )

" SILVER " Again with yelling out my name i was sitting in my hammock that i put up it was on the ceiling in the middle of two beds i was just looking down at the idiot's am going to be stuck with " You know yelled is not a nice way to say hi to some one " I say to them " Why are you here " a tell red head ask me " I lost a bet east as that " They all just stay there " What why did you bet ? " the same red head ask " Easy i was thing i was going to win but Hot head believe that i kill riding hood over there and beat the living hell out of me " they all turn to Hot head i really need to remember what there name are again i think it was ying or some thing like that i don't know wait they all looking at me " What did i miss something " i ask them " I said i was sorry but when it come to my baby sister no one hurt her " Hot Hea- wait " She your sis " don't look like it to me " Yeah me and Yang are half sister " Oh so her name is Yang i was close-is " Aaa ok " ... ok now what " Well why not we all get to know each other Silver " riding hood ask " Whatever not good with name so i may forgot but go on " " Um ok so this it my sister Yang : Yo : My partner Weiss : Um : and you know Blake : ... : and am Ruby the leader of team RWBY well i guess it team RWBYS now " ok well not really if you use my real name it would be team RWBYA oh ho look like blondey boy going to talk " Um ok i guess am next am Jaune am the leader of team JNPR and this is Pyrrha : Hi : Nore : Hello~ : and Ren : Hello " ... ok.

" Ooh Hey Silver i like your necklace i like the horn where you got it " Ask umm Nore yeah Nora at that i can see Blake face get dark ha~ " Well Nore i got from riping it of the skull of my old leader want to touch it " i pull of my necklace and swing it in front of her " Uuumm you know what i think i need to get back to studying bye " a pale Jaune said as he leave the room " I need to go help him too so ... bye " and there go Pyrrha " Umm Wait for me i can help too " then Nore " ... " Ren just got up and leave with her.

" What's nice people i we meet again " I said out loud " What wrong with you ! " Weiss almost yelled out at me " Yeah we was trying to be nice to you " then Yang " I don't think they like you now " Ruby said and now Blake " WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ! " oh i think i made them mad well not Ruby yet " Well My new friend to answer all you question one There alot of thing wrong with me two I was being nice too i just answer the girl question three I don't really care and last but not lest I just tell them where i got it Kitten did you what me to lie " i said the last part with a fake gasp.

" RRrr " Blake just grow at me nothing new there " Dunce " Was all Weiss say " Oh i just hopeing we can a lest try to be friend " Ruby said with a sad puppy dog look " Well there go being nice to you " Yang said as she climb up to her bed ... mad i hate feellig bad oh wait no i don't ! ha but i mean they we key word TRYING to be nice ugh " Look if you don't know am a bad guy me being nice to you all in one day especially when Hot head here beat the living hell out of me " i said.

" HEY i said i was sorry and stop calling me hot head " Yang yelled at me " Whatever hot head " i said back with smirk " Why you litt- " She was cut off by Ruby " Look guy's just stop fighting and let try again to get to know each other can we please " Ruby ask me with puppy eye's ugh i hate you all " Fine just ask me something and i'll try to answer them but i may not at the same time "

( Ruby POV )

" YAAY " I jump up and down " Ok ummm what your favorite color eh " yeah i don't know what to ask yet " Really whatever none " Silver said " Wait why not " i ask her don't everone have a lest one favorite color " Well let see am color blind i only see black and white with some grey here and there the only real color i guess you can say i can see is Yellow and Red " oh i see " Well that suck " Yang said to Silver " Yeah especially when you hate the color yellow " Silver said back with a smirk again " HEY What that mean " Yang got up looing for a fight oh no " Um guy's no fighting i know umm Weiss ask Silver something " i quickly ask Weiss before anything can start " Ugh fine Silver umm i don't know why your eye all black but not your iris " i did wanted to know that too for sometime now " Oh my eye " she took off her glasses to show her one eye " I got it ink when i was like i don't 14 maybe 16 i don't remember really " ... wait 14 or 16 " Wait but your 15 right that what it say on your background paper and Oww didn't that hurt getting your eye ink " I ask her " Oh my paper i just lie that one time when the police did catch me so i can get of easy it work Oh and no i was pass out when i got it ink ".

" Wait if your not 15 how old are you " Yang ask " Well i say don't you know to never ask for a lady age " Silver said with fake gasp " Really Silver just answer the question " Yang said back to her with a mad face oh no, No fighting guys " Fine Fine your so mean am 18 " ... " Waht " ... " SO YOUR OLDER THEM US BUT YOUR SO SMALL " Yang yelled out " WHO YOU CALLING SMALL YOU DAMN YELLOW BEAST " And here come the fighting yay.

" DON'T CALL ME A BEAST YOU MINI MINIATURE RAT " " RAT HA LOOK WHO TALKING YOU LOOK LIKE SOMETHING THAT RATS USE TO MAKE NEST WITH " FUCK YOU MUTT " YOU WISH RAT NEST " ASSHAT " FUCKFACE " BITCH " Oh why thank you i am part dog " " YOU AS- Wait wah " 


	10. Chapter 10 A bad start

( Ruby POV )

After Yang and Silver got done fighting we got back to getting to know each other we found out that Silver have to older sisters but she didn't tell us there name's and we found out that Silver have two more pets nevermore's name SkyFall and Tiny it turn out that Silver can't keep Loki here because he way to big and he's a GRIMM and her other pet's Kat and Lucky are at her dad's place well Kat is Silver said Lucky can survive with no help like Loki.

But when we ask why she pick are team she just say she don't want to be with people she don't know so she'll bug us than when we was done ask her question she ask us some like why we here and so on then she and Blake got into a fight when she ask why she leave the white fang when Blake said that was none of her business Silver started to Bug and make fun of her and that where we are now.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP AM DONE WITH YOU " Blake yelled at Silver " Oh~ so you done with me like the white fang am so hurt " Silver answer back with a fake hurt face " UGH THAT'S IT " Blake got up and try to tackle her but Silver jump down from her hammock just in time before Blake can get her " Here Kitty Kitty come and get me " Sliver taunt her by doing a handstand and sticking out her tongue " GGRRRRAAAAAAAA " Blake jump at her again but Silver was standing in front of the window so when Blake try to tackle her again Silver us her tail to pull up the window and got down letting Blake out the open window " BLAKE " we all yelled.

We all run to the window to try to find Blake " Oh stop your whining she fine she a cat she got like 9 live was it " Silver said as she walk up to the window she was about to close it but someone kick her from the windowat first i was thing it was Blake but it was Sun Silver fly back landed on her back.

" Hey guys lose something " Sun say as he help Blake up to the window " Oh Blake you ok " i said as i run up to help her back in " Yeah am fine Sun catch me before i fall down "  
Blake and Sun hope in are room Sliver got up and dusk herself of and turn to us at " Ow who the hell did that ".

" That would be me now who are you " Sun ask Silver " The name Silver Monkey man now be gone with you come on get go find a banana or something " Silver said with a weird face what worng with her " Hey the Name Sun NOT monkey man got it " Sun said he was about to poke her but Silver slap his hand away.

" Don't touch me you damn animal i don't need Monkey paw's all over my suit " Silver back up away from Sun with that some face what with her " What the was that for " Yang almost yelled at her Yang still look mad with you know the fighting with her and now Blake " I just don't need animal paw's on my suit that all "

" Yeah but what with you man aren't we faunus here let start over Hi am Sun " Sun put out he's hand to Silver but " No your a faunus i'm a Moster a freak anything BUT a faunus i hate faunus " and with that Sliver pick up her top and glasses and put them on " Am going out " she was half way out the door before she stop " Oh and don't wait for me i'll be back when ever i want so bye~ " and she slam the door shut " WAIT " i ran to the door and open it Silver was half way down the hall before she stop and turn " What is it ".

" It's a school night you can't go out " I yelled out to her she just turn her back to me waving her hand " Don't care riding hood " and with that she was gone i closd the door and turn back to my team " Well now what "

( Yang POV )

" Well now what " Ruby said to us " Well she was nice " Sun said " How can a Faunus hate Faunus she was apart the whith fang before they gone bad " Blake said next ... umm wait " I GOT IT "  
" Yang keep your voice donw " Wiess said " Oh now you say something whatever anyway's i got a idea why we look in her suitcase to see if she got anything that may help us with Roman remember it say in her folder that she and Roman are close " with that i see Blake light up " Your right let see " Blake said as we walk over to Silver stuff there was three suitcase's there and all of them got sticky notes on them saying STAY OUT and PUSS OFF THIS IS MY and the last one say THIS BELONG TO SLIVER INGOT IF YOU OPEN THIS YOU WILL DIE and so on " Uumm guys i don't think this is right i mean this is Silver thing's " Ruby said not happy that we would get into other peolpe stuff " Look Ruby normally i say this is bad too but it IS Silver i bet she would do the same thing too hell i bet she already look through are stuff when we was not here " Weiss said as she walk to us " Well you guys looking through thing am getting out of here you know just in case she come back "  
Sun say as he hop out the window " See Ya ~ ".

" Ugh fine but am staying out of this " Ruby said as she got up on her bed i open the first big case " Now let see what you got ... uum " In there was nothing but all the same silver suit that she wear and some top hat's and gloves alot of boxer's " Nothing here what you go Blake " i ask her " Well umm " i look over to here and take a look in the case to see ALOT of alcohol and flask's " Damn how is she still alive " Most of the stuff was hard liquor and vodka there even some wine in there too " Well you got anything over there Weiss " i as her " I don't know there a ten master lock's and some codes one's too on here and i can't get them open what ever in here most be big if she but so many lock's on here " i look at the lock's to see if there a way to open it with out letting Silver know we was in it the first place " Let me see it " Blake said Weiss hand over the suitcase some time later she got it open " How did you do that!? " Ruby ask look down from her bed " I can easly open any lock's and her password for her code one was a just two's " You got to be kidding " Well know you got it unlock open it "

( Ruby POV )

I don't like this now that Blake got Silver suitcase unlock there no going back i stay on my bad to get a good look at what ever she was trying to hide but what i don'r get what did she bring that here if she what know one to see it " Let see " Blake open the suitcase and ... Pill's and i mean ALOT " What the hell " Yang said out loud.

Wait i look at the pills closder " those are the pills i see on Silver house when i was there " i said to them " There Pills here for backpain , PainKiller's and there inhaler's , trulicity's and so on " Weiss said as see pick up one of the pill bottle " This is med's for your eye's well eye in Silver case " Weiss said " Ok guys no more put up Silver thing there nothing in there that can help us " I said i don't like this now i know why she put up alot of lock's on there " Uuumm Yeah what Ruby said " Yang said still looking shock with we found " Yeah Blake put the locks and stuff back on " Weiss ask " Got it " and with that we was done.

It was a little quiet after that "Will umm let just get to bed we got school tomorrow " Wiess said as she get ready for bed " Yeah night guy's " I said as i lay down.

( Weiss POV )

I was sleeping nicely when i hared a bump and a voice in the night ugh did Yang fall of her bed again i turn over to see if she was ok but only to see a shadowy figure getting up from fallin in from the open window i slowly got one of my book that i keep with me at night just in case thing like this happen as the shadowy figure move around the room it had it back turn to me and ... NOW i throw my book at the figure head it fall down " OOOOOWWW OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE " it keep on saying as it roll all over the floor " What going on " i hear Blake say in the dark she turn on the light and waking up Ruby and Yang " THERE SOME IN HERE " I yelled to them thay all got up ready to fight whoever got in here we all look to see who it was and it ... was ... " SILVER " we all yelled at her.

Silver was roll back and forth on the floor say owie as she hold her head " AM IN PAIN SO MUCH PAIN AM DIYING AM DIYING TELL MY DAD I LOVE HIM AND TELL MY AUNT THAT SHE A ASS " Silver said as she keep on roll " Silver will you shut up your not diying ! " Blake almost yelled at her and with Silver stop and got up and was a little tipsy and leaning back and forth " Am not YAY AM NOT DYING THANKS FRIEND " Silver yelled out and run to Blake hugging her " What the Hell Silver get off " Blake was trying to get Silver of her but Silver not moving " Waah but i want to i want hug's from my new friends come Ying " she got of Blake who was happy with that but Silver was now some what walking to Yang " It Yang not Ying an- HEY GET OFF " Silver was now on Yang wait " Silver are you drunk " i ask her.

" What me nonononon am Silver ! hahaha get it Silver you know like sober but with my name well it if you use my real name it will not be funny let me tell you " Silver said Yang look like she was ready to punch her and i thing Ruby seen that " Umm Silver i thing you need to stop hugging Yang " Ruby said trying to get Sliver of Yang before there a fight again " Aaaw but why OH i know you want a huug toooo " Silver let go of Yang and now huggin Ruby i just now know Ruby taller then Silver for a 18 she is small " Hah ok Silver let go " now Ruby trying to get her off " Why don't you go hug Weiss you didn't hug her " wait WHAT " Silver no " Silver turn to me " But you need a hug now " Silver come running at me ready to hug me but i jump up on Ruby bed just in time as Silver land on my bed " Don't you dare " ... " Umm Silver " we all look at Silver who it not moving at all Yang poke Silver who only now started to snoring really loud.

" Wait WHAT GET OF MY BED " I jump down yelling at Silver to get of my bed but she not moving at all " SILVER SILVER GET UP YOU- " *CLICK* the next thing know there a gun to my face i look from the gun to Silver who was now awake looking puss off " Do you know that i HATE being wake up " Silver said with a dark look on here face from a hugging idiot to a Scary person " Well i do now ". 


	11. Chapter 11 So far no good

( Ruby POV )

*Ring Ring* I got up to stop the alarm befor Yang get to if first and break it again but " Stop moving " Weiss said as she try to get back to sleep because Silver wouldn't move out of Weiss bed she ended up sharing my bed with me.

" Weiss it time to get up for school and i need to get to thr alarm before Yan- " *CRASH!* " Never mind Yang to you really need to break it " I turn to Yang bed but she still sleeping well half sleeping now.

" What are you talking about i didn't do it ... this time " Yang said yawning " Blake ? " I ask

" No Ruby the crash wake me up " Then who did it then? wait " Bloodly Alarm Daddy I break the alarm again " Sliver said half asleep I look down to see Sliver half out of Weiss bed with the crash alarm clock in her hand.

" Daddy " Silver said as she some what push herself up look around " Wait where am I "

" Your in beacon academy remember Silver " I said to her " Oh yeah I remember now ... I'm going back to bed " She quickly jump up to her hammock " Wait Silver we need do get ready for school " I said to her as i jump down along with Weiss.

Silver just ignoring us " Nope I think i'll just stay here well you guy's go away " She said rocking back and forth " But Silv- "

" Just leave her Ruby we don't need to drag her with us " Blake said as she come out of the bathroom with the her uniform on " Yeah what Kitten said and besides i don't even have one of those uniform thing and I won't wear those girly uniform anyways plus PindHead said i need stay here in this hell hole he said nothing about going to class's "

" I guess your right but can you at least try it out? " I ask her she didn't say anything I was about to ask again but then she started snoring " Ruby let just go before we'll late " Waiss Said half way out of the door " Ok "

( Silver POV )

I heard the door shut and the talk moving away once when it was completely quiet I got up and jump down from my hammock " Good now that idiots are gone I need to see what my idiot aunt want " I said to myself I open the window and jump out and laned on a tree branche look up I can see the top of the school " That look like a good place " I jump the tree to the top and slingshot myself to the top of the School " Ha made ittt wo wowo " I quickly balance myself before i fall off " Now SkyFall it your turn " I pull out my whistle and blow as hard as I can *SCREECH*

I lift my cane in the air ready from him to grab me *SCREECH* Time to go

( Yang POV )

*SCREECH* As we was walking to class we all heard a some what loud screeching sound " Wait is that a nevermore! " Ruby said

" I don't know we should go look " I said as we ran to one of the hall window's at first we didn't see anything but I spoted Silver at the top of the school roof with her cane in the air

" What is Silver doing!? " Blake Almost yelled out just then something fly down and pick her up and gone in a flash " WHAT " we all yelled out

" Team RWBY what are you all out of class and screaming for " I turn to see Miss Goodwicth looking down at us " Miss GoodWicth we saw just Silver disappeared on top of the school roof ! " Weiss said.

" Are you sure about that " Miss Goodwicth ask us " Yeah we all seen it " I said back to her " Ok for now you all get to your class's i'll be going now " and with that Miss Goodwicth left

" But wait what about Silver... Ugh let just go guy's like she said "

~ Time Skip Cuz again am lazy and I have no ideal what to put ~

As we was heading back to are room we run in to team JNPR and started talking " Yeah I head the screeching to and saw Silver just disappeared as well but I just thought I was seeing things " Jaune Said " Well I thing she up to some thing we need to keep a eye on her " Blake said walking behind us.

" That is a good ideal but how she won't go to class's with us " I said as i open the door to are room " Well I thin- "

" Thing what Kitten " Silver said cutting Blake off " SILVER "

" Is this going to happend ever time you see of some thing " Silver was on Blake bed eating something and reading a book I think it say ninjas of love what

" What the hell are doing on my bed and wait is that my book ".

" Eating and eyup and i got to say Kitten you got weird taste in book I didn- " Silver was cut of by Blake when she ran up and grab the book out of her hand hehe I need to get that book when she not look later " Get off my bed with food and stay off as well "

" Aaww you no fun Kitten what ever oh when you all was gone I clean your- I Mean are room " Silver got off of the bed and sat down in the middle of the room still eating what ever she eating wait she did what.

" Why did you clean the room what did you do and what are you eating ? " I ask her " Nothing I was just being ... Nice for once Oh and this it a fruit cube what it " Silver offer her food to us ok this weird what wrong with her.

" Oh I'll try a bite! " Nore run pass me and was now in front of Silver " Here you go I got more " Silver hand Nora her Cube Nora being Nora eat it in one bite " Oh that was good where did you get that "

" Oh i got it from the pet shop " Sliver said grabing a bag full of stuff and pull out a bag with the same stuff she was eating there with pictures bird's on it saying * Fruit Cube Food For Your Bird *

" Would you all like some " Silver ask us Nora face gone green and run out of the room to a bathroom " Ok some thing up One why are you being nice to us now and Two why are you eating pet food? " Blake Said look piss and confuse at the same time.

" Yeah and where did you go this morning we saw you just disappeared at the top of the school " I ask her Silver become pale and look nervous as well.

" Well umm I had a change in heart " Silver said her tail started to twitch and her tongue started to flicking like a snake as well " You'll lieing " I said to her " What me why would I lie to you all you guysssssss are my friendsssssss now hehehehess " Now she even making her s's long her like hissing snake " Silver as your leader tell me where you gone too " Ruby Said to her.

Silver skin we started to look paler " OOh fine you asssssshat'sssss " There the Silver we know.

" I needed to see my idiot aunt and my dadd- I mean my Father they needed to talk to me so I call one of my fasst nevermore to pick me up and as for why am being nice to you idiotsss well it hard to ssssay really and why am eating pet food that because I can " Hee it kinda cute seeing Silver like this with her hissing like a snake.

" That still don't answer the question why you being nice " Weiss say

" Easy nunya " Silver answer

" Nunya ? " Oh no I know this joke

" Yeah nunya businesss ok thiss hissssing thing iss getting on my nervess " Silver was heading out oh no you don't I step in front of the door " Where do you thing you going "

Silver just stand for sometime " I want to go out that is all "

" You know guys we need to start heading back to are room soooo se ya " With that Team JPR leave us.

" Nope the last time you life you cam back drunk so no " I said to her " Fine " wait what

" Your not going to try to fight back? "

" No am not in the mood i'll just stay here and eat my food " Silver back off and jump up to her hammock with the bag of Pet food some thing wrong with her I just don't konw.

( Sliver POV )

I hate my aunt I really do

~ flashback ~

" YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT " I yelled at my aunt

" I want you to be nice to your team and start going to the class's " My aunt said

" Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMEN I don't what to be nice I don't want to go to that hell Hole anymore I-I-i UGH DAAADDDYYY " I yelled out to my father hopeing he will help me out here at first there was nothing but then sound's of a foot step and a cane was heard " I hate to say it baby girl but your aunt is right " My father said walking out of the shadow of the Warehouse.

" Wait but but but " I run to my father and cling on his white suit looking up at him with the best puppy eye's well eye I can do " But Daddy I don't want too "

My father face was getting paler and he was try to fight back my puppy eye move but failing badly.

" Uuuuuuhhhhh I-i-I sorry but bu- Ugh Neo Help you know i can't say no to her " Fuck

" Silver get off your father and stop doing the puppy eye it don't work on me and you know it " Damn it

" Ok why just tell me why the hell I need to be nice and so on " I ask them

" Easy my little niece * DON'T CALL ME LITTLE * We have a plan if you can get on there good side of your team and Ozpine we may be able to get in there and fine out what we need about Ironwood and his army from Ozpine "

" ... I ... " I stay silent i don't know what to say

" Look all you have you do spy and get them to trust you and you done " My father said coming over to me " But if you don't want to do it that fine too you know "

" I know dad but all my team mate hate me Blake will never trust Yang don't like me and Weiss I just think she don't like anyone "

" What about Red " My father ask wait!

" That it Riding hood If I get on her good side then am on her sister good side two bird on stone " I said to them

" Yeah but what about Kitty and snowy " Auntie ask damn

" I ... don't ... know " Damn it now what

" For now that good maybe if you get on the sister's good side the cat and ice queen good side as well " My father tell me " So are you in or what " My aunt said to me

" Fine am in now ... Can i have some money daddy am low "

" Anything for you baby girl~! "

" Oh brother how are we related dear brother "

~ End of flashback ~

It now or never " Hey Ruby"

" Yeah "

" You said you wanted me to go to class's with you guy's right " I ask her

" Yeah why " Here we go

" Well if you know am going to be stuck here I may as well start going to class's as well so I guess I'll be coming with you all tomorrow to class " Kill me now

" What really " Ruby ask me hoping up and down " Eyup I do really want to try to be friend's with all of you even you Kitt- I mean Blake let put the past behind us what you say " I put my hand down for her but she just slap it away.

" Oww you shi- Ugh Look i'm trying to being nice KEY word TRYing " I almost yelled at her

" I will never trust you now leave me alone " Blake said as she got up and head out Yang got out of the way " Well I try "


	12. Chapter 12 We all fall down

( Ruby POV )

*RING RING* I quickly got up before Yang og Silver can break the alarm clock again and this time I got to it first before Yang she was half way to it before me " Not this time Yang "

" Ugh I hate getting up sooooo early " Yang complain but slowly got up. " Hey Yang can you try and get Silver up as well " I ask her as I run to the bathroom before anyone else get to it first.

" This going to be fun " I heard Yang before I closed the door.

( Yang POV )

" Hey Silver it time to get up " I some what push her hammock to try to wake her but fail the only thing she did was talk in her sleep " Fuck off auntie I'll do it later "  
Silver said swinging her tail to try to push anyone who was by her.

" Silver Get Up " This time I full on Push her hammock almost make her fall off. " Ugh Auntie I sai- Oh it you what you what " Sliver said with her eye half open Sliver sleep with out her eyepatch and her missing eye hole is just full on creepy it like it looking right at me even with no eye in it!.

" It time to get up for class's remember you said you would start going to class's now " Silver just stared at me for a minute before just jumping down from her hammock.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah I remember now just give me a minute to do some thing " Silver said as she pick up her suitcase with the lock's on and was heading to the bathroom I just now noticed what she was wearing and almost burst out laughing she was wearing a grey t-shirt with purple with white polka dots boxers on backwards so the where the hole was in the front was now in the back so her tail was out of it.

I think she heard me cause she turn around to look at me " What you laughing " Silver said looking at me piss off. " Oh~ Nothing hehe " Silver said something but I didn't hear it I jump down from my bed about to get ready but them remember something " Silver wait Ruby in th- "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Too late " AAAAAAAAAAAaaa what are yelling about againg " I heard Silver said next thing I know Silver come Flying out of the bathroom.

" What with the Yellin- " Blake was saying but was cut off by Silver flying in to her. " Ello Kitten Thanks for the save- Ooof " Blake push Silver off of her before Sliver can finished " I can feel the love Kitten " Silver said pushing herself up but Blake step on her back " Stop Calling Me Kitten Mutt " Just then Ruby come running in " I'm so sorry Silver I didn't mean to hurt you , you just surprise me and I didn't know it was you an- " Ruby go on saying sorry to Silver who was still on the ground while Blake go to the bathroom to get ready.

" I can't feel my back anymore " Silver cry on the floor. " What going on what with all the noise " Weiss said some what still asleep.

" I'm dying I need my pill's " Silver said still on the floor crying.

~ Time skip ~

We was all walking down the hall to cafeteria after Silver got done with crying and complain about her back she got ready with us what surprise us that she even got the school uniform it was the boy's uniform with her top hat and her cane and Dark glasses so we can see her eye those but still surprising those we walk in the cafeteria Team JNPR was there in are meet up place like always " Now what " Silver ask.

" We just eat and talk with are friends untill it time to go yo class's " Ruby answer back.

" Fun I'll go get something to eat then see ya " With that Silver walk off to get food we just go and sit down with Team JNPR " Hey guy's what's up how your feeling Nora "

" Oh am ok " Nora said. " What Silver not coming to class's again " Jaune Ask us

" Oh no surprisingly she with us she just getting food right now " I answer we was talking for a while till Jaune become paler " Oh no " Jaune said.

" What " pyrrha ask him. " Look " Jaune said we all turn to see Cardin and Silver with Cardin foot on her tail.

" Well look at that guy's her tail is real " Cardin said pushing harder on her tail.

" Yes my Tail is real now get you foot off of it Now " Silver said looking really piss of and about ready to kill him. " Aaaw but why mutt we just having fun here right guys " Cardin and his team all just laugh. I was about to go help her out but Silver just turn her head and look at them with a creep smile " You know if you really what to know if my tail is real I'll just show you " Silver said back to them Caridn was about to say something but was cut off by Silver wrap are tail around his foot and start doing that spin attack she did on me when we was in the Forest and slaming him hard on the ground landing on him.

" And if you want I can show you my fang is real by ripping your throat out WITH THEM " Silver lean down close to his face and show her Fang that grow larger size Wait can faunus do that ?

" Umm guys alittle help here " Cardin said looking at his teammates for help after the shock of seeing Cardin get slam down on the floor russell dove and sky all jump up on the table and bounce at Silver but she move out of the way in time making them land on Cardin. " OOF GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS "

Cardin yelled at them and push them off. " You'll dead " He yelled at Silver , Silver just stand there yawning. With that Cardin got more mad he got ready to punch her but Silver just smile she grab her glasses and throw them to me " Don't want me glasses to be broken now to we "

What is she talking about just them Miss Goodwitch come in to the cafeteria with a piss look on her face or is that her normal face wait Silver and Cardin are still fighting " Hey Silv- "  
I was cut off when Silver come flying into the table breaking it in half Cardin was standing over her with a smirk " MR WINCHESTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING " Miss Goodwitch yelled at him.

Cardin jump and turn to face Miss Goodwitch his face become pale " Umm She started it Miss Goodwitch "

" All I seen was Miss Ingot was talking to you and you punch her for no reason You coming with me to principal office right now and can some one take Miss Ingot to Hospital wing of the school please " And with that Miss Goodwitch grab Cardin by the ear and drag him behind her " OwOwOwOw "

" Ok let get her up agai- " Before we can grab Silver she jump up dusting herself off like nothing happened. " Bloody hell he got food on my hat note to self kill him next time I see him "  
wait what!

" Did you plan that " Blake Ask her. " Who me maybe hehe~ Oh and thanks for keeping my glasses safe " Silver grap her glasses from me and put them back on with a smirk

" Now where were we "

~ Time skip to Miss Goodwitch Class cuz once again don't know what to put here

( Ruby POV )

We all walk in class and got ever thing ready for class " Ok class today we'll be training but with a twist we be fighting hand to hand in battle you may lose your weapons some how and you must be ready for hand to hand if necessary now let see who going first " Miss Goodwitch push a button on her scroll the screen on the top of the battle area pop up and started showing pictures of students to see who will fight.

The first picture show was Yang oh~ I feel bad to whoever get to fight her the next picture was... Silver " Wait Silver shouldn't you be in Hospital wing right now? " Miss Goodwitch ask turning to look at Silver Who was asleep how did she fall asleep so fast!

" MISS SILVER " Silver jump up fully awake " I NOT SAYING NOTHING YA GOT ME " Silver yelled out pointing at Miss Goodwitch. " Wait where am I "

Miss Goodwitch pinch her nose being annoyed with Silver " Just get in your battle clothes to fight "

~ Mini Time skip Get ready for a bad fight scene yay ~

Silver was back in her normal clothes stretching until a poping sound was heard form her making her stop moving " Pain so muce Pain " Silver said in whimper voice Yang was on the otherside stretching as well but with no pain unlike Silver. Yang and Silver health bar come up but " Wait where Silver health " I ask out loud Yang bar was full green but Silver was empty " Ok Fight! "  
Before I can get answered the fight begin

Yang was the first to react and run up to Silver ready to throw a punch Silver just move out of the way left and right , up and down avoiding ever punch and kick Silver put up her hand's like to say stop confuse Yang did stop " Hold this " Silver said throwing her hat to her Yang she catch it looking down at it still confuse as soon as she look back up Silver punch her in the face making Yang fly back " Thanks Love " Silver said jumping back and forth pestering her.

" You'll so dead " Yang got back up running back to Silver and again Silver just twixt her body out of the way " Question Old hag are we allowed to use are semblance " Silver Ask Miss Goodwitch " Stop calling me Old hag you brat and yes you are allowed to use your semblance ". " Sweet~ " And with that Silver just disappear but before she did I thought seen her take some thing out of her pocket.

" WHAT " Yang yelled out look around for her " Here I am " Silver pop up behind her and slap her with her tail and disappear again I seen her with something in her head now Yang almost fall down with that attack " Wait over here " Yang turn only to get slap again with Silver tail and once again she disappear " Will you STOP THAT " Yang Yelled out " Nope " Silver pop up this time in front of her and did a backflip hitting Yang again with her tail.

" YANG TRY HER TAIL " I Yelled out to her just as Silver appear beside her ready to attack again but this time Yang was ready as Silver throw her tail at her Yang grab her tail and throw her to a wall I look up to the Health bar's and Yang's was alittle bit to the orange and Silver was still empty.

Silver got up " Don't touch my TAIL " Silver yelled out the last part as she ran to Yang and disappear " Wha- " Silver appear above her this time and did her spin attack on her Silver landed by where Yang was down she look out of breath and she grabbing her heart like she having a heartattack and I think Miss Goodwitch seen it to " Silver are you ok " She ask Silver.

" Who me am fin- " Silver was cut of by Yang as she got back up and tackle her down " HA Beat that "

" Fine " With that she disappear and appear behind her Yang turn ready but Silver look half dead this time " You know something I really and I mean REALLY Hate useing this " And with that Silver howl now like a normal one she howl like a Beowolf making Yang and all of us slap are hand's to are ear's to try to stop the nose.

It stop and when I look up Yang was down and her health bar was red Silver was sitting down looking confuse " Ha I beat you for once " Silver said before she fall down as well 


	13. Chapter 13 Daddy Girl

( Silver POV )

" Yeah Yang is going to be ok but it look like Silver had a heart attack " I heard some one say wait I had a heart attack Damn it not again I slowly open my eye to see needles in my arm's ... Needles ... NEEDLES.

( Ruby POV )

We was in a room in the hospital wing part of the school after fight with Yang and Silver Miss Goodwitch told us to take them here Yang wake up not too long ago and we was talking to the doctor about if it ok to leave for now well he was telling us that it was ok to leave with Yang and that Silver had a heart attack then Silver wake up freaking out.

" TAKE THE NEEDLES OUT TAKE THEM OUT NOOOOOOOOOOWWWW TAKEITOUTTAKEITOUT! " Silver Yelled swinging her arms around

" Wait Silver calm down it's ok " I try to calm her down but fail badly

" IT'S NOT OK TAKE THE BLOODLY NEEDLES OUT NOW "

The doctor was trying to calm her down too " It's ok just stop moving and I will take them out now " with that Silver stop moving around. " Make it fast " Silver said looking away.

" There done now stay there and calm down you just had a heart att- " Silver cut him off

" Yeah Yeah Yeah It's fine ok this normal for me to had those ok " Silver said taking the blankets off her as she try to get up but the doctor stop her. " normal or not you just had a heart attack and I want you to stay here for least a couple of days here so I can see how you doing " he said

" Let me thing about that no I hate hospitals I hate doctors like I said am fine this is norm- " Silver was cut off by some male voice. " You'll be staying here and that's that's "

" Yeah my dear little niece~ we don't want you dying on us now do we "

We all turn to the two new voice's to find a tall men with blonde hair green eye's wearing all black fancy suit with him was a girl who was about the same size as Silver maybe abit bigger with blonde hair as well and green eye's wearing a dark red dress. " DADDY " Silver hope out of her bed and almost tackle the poor men wait did she say daddy?.

" What about me " The girl said look at Silver with a hurt face " Oh and auntie I guess AND STOP CALLING ME LITTLE " Silver yelled at her Aunt?

" Ah you must be Rusty right the one I talk on the phone right " Said the doctor walking up to him with his hand out to shake his. " Yes that was me and thank you for calling me about my daughter now Silver I want you to listen to him and get to bed ".

" But But But Daddy " Silver look up to her father with puppy eye's or would it be eye? Rusty jump alittle try to fight her puppy eye's but look like he was failing " A little help here Nix "

Nix grap Silver by the collar of her suit drag her back to bed " Damn it let go of me " Nix put Silver back in her bed " Be a good Girl and stay ok dear~ "

Silver just growl at her aunt " Fine I know I can't win when you here " with Nix turn to us. " You must be Silver New teammate nice to meet you all "

Nix said to us well she seem nice " Hello and yes we are I'm Ruby the leader of Team RWBYS and this is my partner Weiss ". " Nice to meet you " Weiss said bowing her head

" And this is my sis Yang "

Yang put her hand out for her " What's up "

" And her partner Blake "

Blake just nod her head " Well I must say thank you so much for looking after my little niecs 'DON'T CALL ME LITTLE' and putting up with her as well "

" Your Welcome so you must be Silver Aunt yes " I ask her

" Yes and my brother over there is her father Rusty " , who was to busy with Silver " How many time do I need to tell you to stop useing semblance so many time's this like the eleventh time's now you in up in the hospital Can you try to us it not so much Baby girl "

" Ugh Dad " Silver just roll her eye " Fine but sh- "

" No but's now we need to talk to the dr here be right back stay " Her dad say as him and Nix walk over to the doctor We walk over to Silver. " So that your Dad or should I Daddy hehe "

Yang ask laughing Silver face got bright red with Yang embarrassing her " UGH Stop that now go away". Silver pull the blankets over her face.

" Oh Silver i'm just playing with you hehehe~ " Yang laugh at her. Just then Rusty , Nix and the doctor come back to the room Rusty having a sad look on his face

" Umm can you guy's give us some time I need to talk to Silver " Rusty ask us. " Sure thing Mr Rusty " I said back to him and with that we all walk out of the room even Nix was with us

once we was out of the room Nix got a head of us " Look I don't normally ask for stuff like this but can I ask you all some thing " Nix ask us

" Sure thing what's up " Yang answered , " Well Silver is going to stay in the hospital wing of the school for like five or six day's this is like her eleventh time she had a heart attack and she not going to be happy about it so I need you guy's to stay with her or least visit her so she won't do some thing dumb like try to escape her room "

We all just look at her with surprised faces " Silver said she have heart attack alot why is that if ok to ask " Blake ask her

" It her semblance she can stop time but it come with a cost when ever she use her semblance not only to she stop time it's also stop her heart from working as well so if she use it to much and keep stoping her heart from beating she'll have a heart attack " Nix answered

Wow Silver got rare deadly semblance normally semblance are good and help the user but a deadly one is rare " We'll help out with " Yang said to Nix

" Oh thank you so much I know Silver can be a real pain but she is really a good girl at heart she just don't like to show it much outside of the family " Nix said to us just then we head a Loud nose coming from Silver room " Look like my little brother told her that she'll be staying " Nix said 


End file.
